


【昊磊/哨向】火诫

by Erambitoke



Category: Real Person Fiction, 昊磊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sentinel&Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erambitoke/pseuds/Erambitoke
Summary: 看着是个向导•实则是个哨兵的新人刑警6×看着是个普通大学生•实际身份神秘的倒霉房东5一个小刘以为自己开挂耍帅破案并同时和小男友谈恋爱，但小男友可能挂比自己还多的故事。哨兵向导设定，现代背景，地名还有一些人名都是瞎编的。请勿上升。
Relationships: Turbo Lau/Leo Wu, 刘昊然/吴磊
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 01

01  
刘昊然收到了一封邮件。  
小刘二十三岁，是西三城的东城区公安局刑警支队的副队长。乍一看年轻有为，任职不过一年多，便被不少人诟病是靠着西部总局陈局长的面子安排进来吃软饭的。当然小刘自己也不负众望，迟到早退，办案开会不见人影，打听起这个人不是说跑去南边的人工湖垂钓就是说在西边的动物园逗猴子。只有刘昊然自己和直接上属刑警支队总队长张若昀知道，小刘是塔里派来的哨兵。  
哨兵，在当今社会极其罕见的存在，在人群中比例仅为0.002%，五感极其发达，能够看到并且构建自己的精神空间。向导，更为稀有的存在，和哨兵的比例约为1:100，精神力强大，可以进入，联通其他人的精神空间，安抚甚至控制哨兵。共同特点是拥有专属于自己的精神动物。  
刘昊然一边rua着自己的精神动物，一只看起来温和毫无威胁的柴犬，一边看着这封邮件。随着视线一行行下移，他的眼睛眯得越小，撸动柴犬的动作也越发迟缓。小柴不满地吠了两声，然后看到主人揉了揉鼻梁，拿出眼镜在衬衫上抹了两下，架上后复又仔细端详起电脑来，全然把自己委屈的精神动物抛在了脑后。  
邮件是塔发给他的，也是他在二十二岁离开塔后，明面上是个刑警副队长，实际作为西三城特殊事件调查负责人接到的第一个任务。  
塔，作为专门管理哨兵和向导的机构，接收并教导所有觉醒的哨兵和向导，并对他们进行能力测试，给出对应的评级。刘昊然十六岁的时候到塔里报道，获得了A级评级。在塔里学习过程中精神状态十分稳定，于是作为特派员重返普通人的社会，专门处理涉及哨兵向导人群的案件。  
一个A级哨兵因为吸食精神致幻类药物死亡。  
“喂，老张”  
“对，我得请至少两周的假”  
“是那边的案子”  
“好，你也保重”  
张若昀先生是整个警局里唯一知道刘昊然哨兵身份的人。发现刘昊然的秘密是个意外。刘昊然刚到警局任职的时候，张队长想要督促他好好工作，曾登门拜访，却无意间发现了那只柴犬。原来张若昀是个特殊的哨兵，在办理案件时受到刺激意外觉醒的。在塔进行检查后他得知自己哨兵的特性会逐渐消失于是便继续以正常人的身份在警队任职。因这一意外，刘昊然不得不向队长坦白了自己的情况并请求对方保密。善解人意的张队长自然应允，后来逐渐接触下来，一来二去，两人竟成了至交好友。张队长曾经不无遗憾地和他说可惜自己的精神动物已经消失了，不然那只哈士奇一定会和他的柴犬玩得很好。后来也许是为了寄托这份意外的缘分带来的思念，张先生和他亲爱的妻子唐小姐养了两只哈士奇。刘昊然每次到张先生家中作客时，总是要费很大努力才能不吐槽这个家中是不是含狗量过高了，毕竟他的队长可能是把对自己的精神动物的思念表现在了脸上，长得越发向这种高贵的狗类靠拢。  
刘昊然又反复读了几遍邮件，将重要的内容完全记下后他抓起绿风衣和黑帽子就出了公寓。他的心情有点沉重，A级哨兵算得上凤毛麟角，那位死去的可能还是自己的同事。对于哨兵来说，吸食毒品实在是不可思议的一件事情，放大的精神作用可谓酷刑。但同时他也有点跃跃欲试，放了一年多的假，这个姗姗来迟的工作让他终于有机会展示自己这个塔里优等毕业生的能力。把柴犬塞进精神空间后，他步行前往那个死去的哨兵住的房子。正是晚上八点过一刻，街道上显得热闹非凡。途径西城大学门前主道，一对对压马路的校园小情侣给了单身的小警察会心一击。  
还未来得及感慨自己在无趣的塔里度过宝贵的青春年华，他已经一头踏进了这条挨着大学的小巷，一反刚才的热闹，这条破旧的巷子里只有忽闪忽闪的旧路灯以及一眼望去不过寥寥的亮着的窗户这点照明。决定好好扮演普通警察的刘昊然同志于是从风衣的宽大口袋里掏出手机。解锁屏幕的手指滑动被一道突然滑过的闪电打断。  
突然，暴雨倾盆而下。  
他应该冷酷地继续观察并慢慢地找到死者居住的那栋楼，刘昊然想，像个帅气的侦探。  
然后又是一阵电闪雷鸣。  
好吧，小刘无奈地想，考虑到他的帽檐上已经快形成水流了。他放大了视力，立刻找到了自己的目的地，然后直接向那个方向狂奔。  
可惜他的百米冲刺被一个高高瘦瘦的男孩儿打断了。被举到他头顶上的伞有效地阻挡了很大一部分雨。他放大的视力还未来得及收回就对上了男孩的眼睛。一双漂亮得过分的眼睛。正带着笑意和好奇看向他。放大的视力让他能清楚地捕捉到挂着水的长而翘的睫毛，深邃的瞳孔和因着笑而明显的卧蚕。完了，小刘想，有一团火好像在他心上烧了起来，热度蔓延到躯干四肢。他赶快收回放大的视力，不然他感觉要热得无法呼吸了。  
不知什么时候跑出来的柴犬正在他腿边打滚，在大雨中尽情撒欢。  
然而，突然一股尖锐的疼痛钻进了他的脑袋。  
“你还好吧？”  
短暂的头痛让刘昊然意识到刚刚自己的失态，他捏了捏鼻梁，重新面对这个意外遇见的人。  
“谢谢，我没事。”  
“你要去哪？要不我送你过去吧，这雨太大了。”  
刘昊然正要拒绝，却突然想到刚才男孩在他心里放的火，现在这热度可能已经上了脸，让他的脸上有些不自然的泛红。几十米外的路上大概正有许多对情侣一同撑着伞或者相拥着去躲雨，而他正在和一个让他心动的人在这里，在一把伞下，他为什么要拒绝？  
他那张被许多女同事夸赞的初恋脸露出一个小的笑容，说着好啊又报出了那个地址。  
然后他看到男孩挑了挑眉，看着他的眼神里多了点打量的意味，竟让他无端感觉出几分暧昧。  
“这可真是太巧了，我也要去那里，一起走吧。”


	2. 02

02

不过两三步路程，他们就进到了楼道里。  
“还没自我介绍呢，我叫吴磊，正在西城大学读大二。这房子是我爸妈好久以前住的地方，我之前也不知道他们还给我留了这个，是今天突然收到了旧邻居寄来的钥匙，这才过来看看。”  
说话的工夫，他们走到了门前。吴磊在背包里翻找出钥匙正要开门。  
“我是警察。”  
吴磊听到这句话时开锁的动作停顿了一下。  
“我还真不知道现在警官工作这么辛苦，所以是发生了什么要劳烦警官大晚上淋着雨来这里？”

门推开了，没什么光亮，吴磊摸索着找灯的开关，“那个老伯一直帮我爸妈看着这房子，听他说之前这里租给了一个中年男人。”啪嗒一声，灯亮了之后吴磊正要走进去，却突然停下了脚步。  
“我差点忘了，警官来这里应该是有正经事要做，我这么进去是不是会破坏现场？”  
刘昊然看到吴磊露出了真诚的笑容，男孩浑身上下无不在传达着‘我是个积极配合警察的良好公民’的讯息。  
“没，没什么，原来居住在这里的那个，那个中年男人前段时间因为吸食毒品过量死了，我，我也只是突发奇想来看看能不能找到贩毒商的线索。”

这是个相当普通的房子，一间客厅，一间卧室，一个卫生间和一个厨房。  
两人前后脚进来，一时面面相觑。  
“那警官你慢慢看，我去沙发上坐着玩会儿手机？”吴磊试探性地开口问道。  
刘昊然点了点头表示了许可。他感觉自己这个样子实在是冷酷得过分，但是一对上对方的视线他就心跳加速，他知道自己一紧张就容易结巴这个毛病便决定还是少说话的好。  
吴磊到客厅沙发上坐下后便安静地摆弄着手机。  
作为哨兵，五感加强的能力在搜查过程中具有得天独厚的优势，而精神空间的存在更是方便刘昊然直接把自己注意到的可疑的信息放入他的精神空间留待之后再慢慢分析。  
不过十来分钟，他就折返回了客厅。  
吴磊正坐着那里手指飞快的打着字，看起来是正在和某个人聊天。  
刘昊然清了清嗓子，尽力平复了心跳才开了口。  
“谢谢你的配合。不知道能否留个联系方式，如果之后有什么情况可以随时联系你？”  
“没问题，加个微信吧。”  
交换微信这会儿，外面的雨已经停得差不多了。  
“我明天还有早课，就先走了，刘警官。你要是愿意就在屋子里继续看看，伞我留在这里。”  
“好，好的。”

刘昊然怔怔地看着吴磊推门而出，那双笑起来会弯曲一点小小的弧度的眼一直在他心头作乱。心脏跳动的频率会因为想到一个初识的人紊乱，母胎solo二十多年的小刘想，这就是一见钟情吧。

返回自己的公寓，扒下湿透的衣服，冲了个澡后刘昊然躺在床上，走进自己的精神空间。  
那其实是个大的惊人的地方，密密麻麻数以亿计的乐高积木搭建而成。是他最大的秘密。  
对于哨兵来说，精神空间的大小往往也决定了能力。对于B级或者C级的哨兵来说，精神空间可能只有一间屋子那么大，没有什么建设的可能。A级哨兵的精神空间会相对而言大一些，能够允许他们建造一个堡垒来保护自己的精神核心，避免自己被向导控制或者感观超载失控。极为罕见的S级哨兵的精神空间传说有甚者能有一个城市一般大。刘昊然在九岁那年觉醒，但不同于其他刚觉醒时会面临感观失控问题的哨兵，他发现自己能够完全并且自如地使用感观放大的能力。因为父亲在军队任职而无意间了解到过一些哨兵向导的情况的刘昊然在当时意识到了自己的特殊。当他看着自己一望无际的精神空间时，更是不由自主生出凉意。那时他做了一个大胆的决定，他没有告诉任何人自己觉醒这件事情，而是在自己的精神空间里默默建设起来。十五岁的时候他终于做好了伪装，到塔报道时也成功骗过了给他测试的B级向导，获得了A级评价。

行走在自己浩大的精神空间里，刘昊然最后停留在刚刚搭建的一个复制的死者房间前。他重新审视这个房间的角角落落，最终餐桌上一沓便签簿和卧室床头柜不合理的灰尘厚度引起了他的注意。  
他的柴犬一直停留在这个虚拟房间的门外，并且十分抗拒入内。小柴现在趴在地上，耷拉着尾巴，无精打采的样子和刚才在雨中闹得开心时形成鲜明对比。  
刘昊然暂时没有心情关照他的精神动物的异样。从精神空间出来后，他立刻着手调查一个号码。那沓便签簿里记录的都是死者的一些提醒事项，却在首页的旁侧歪歪曲曲地写着一个号码，这很像是死者在打电话时临时选择的记录工具。查询结果却让他有些哭笑不得，这个号码属于西城大学里的一家人气很高的麻辣烫店。另一个发现是床头柜不均匀的灰尘厚度，有某种矩形的物件曾长期摆放在这里，结合整个屋子内其他陈设，刘昊然有很大把握有一台笔记本电脑丢失了。死者的手机在微波炉里经历了辐射后已经报废。这个被解释为死者在药物作用下发生的精神失常举动更加验证了他的想法。但可惜的是他目前暂时无法从任何方面入手去查那个丢失的笔记本电脑。所以只能先抱着碰碰运气的念头明天去那家麻辣烫店看看了。

淋了雨又在精神空间里大动干戈的刘昊然今天累得够呛，躺在床上打算早点睡觉。神志逐渐陷入模糊时他眼前又浮现了那双漂亮的眉眼，只不过不同于先前带着笑意，此刻它们正冰冷地审视着他，带着戒备，富有攻击性。柴犬忽然发疯一般连叫了好几声，成功把即将入睡的刘昊然搞得清醒过来。  
他伸手去够床头柜上的手机。  
0:26  
还有一条来自微信的未读信息：  
吴磊LEO 11:35  
希望你已经顺利回到家了，人民公仆也要注意休息，晚安

著名电竞选手的表情包头像，小刘有点开心地想，这意味着吴磊和他有着相同的打游戏的爱好，还透露出对方应该是单身的信息。  
很好，很好。  
小刘怀春少女般在床上翻了几个身，然后把西城大学大二学生吴磊的微信又看了几遍，才开始敲动屏幕回复：  
刘昊然turbo 0:31  
一切顺利，谢谢，晚安  
刘昊然turbo 0:33  
最近什么时候有空，出来吃个饭吧，我请客。


	3. 03

03  
这一晚刘昊然睡得很好。  
他做了一个很短暂的梦。梦里他变回了十六岁的少年，刚刚在塔里进行过哨兵等级测试。成功骗过向导的得意与刺激还未沉淀，柴犬在他巨大的精神空间里跑来跑去，而他坐在里面拼了好多艘飞船。年少时简单的快乐极富感染力，他能感觉到自己是笑着醒来的。  
恋爱使人的生活充满快乐，刘昊然如是说。

看微信的念头第一时间占据了刘昊然刚醒来的头脑。可惜的是，大概正忙于早课的大二学生并没有给他回复。这让他有点失落，不过他还是很快调整好了心情。  
工作为上，工作为上，小刘在心里对自己说，你得维护好磊磊心里高大上的人民公仆形象。更何况，去麻辣烫店调查说不定收获意外的碰面呢。  
够了，刘sir，请停止在工作中夹带私货。

简单洗漱收拾之后，刘昊然直接去了西城大学。十点刚过，麻辣烫店里还没有顾客的身影。刘昊然决定在店铺附近随便逛逛。  
这个案件其实在刘昊然想来没有很复杂。只要把谢珏毒品的来源找到，基本上就能够弄清楚事情真相。让他不解的是，谢珏作为自己的同僚，身份信息完全是伪造的，塔委派的工作过程中也不太可能与人结下仇怨，为什么会有人要致他于死地，使用的还是毒品这种对哨兵来说残酷至极的手段。那台丢失的笔记本恐怕是关键，里面一定有某些重要信息害他命丧黄泉。  
附近人群突然的骚动打断了刘昊然的思考。稍微放大了听力后刘昊然听到了远处的救护车和警车的声音。他立刻朝引发骚乱的中心跑过去。

刘昊然停在警戒线外，审视着发生的一切：在篮球场上突然倒下的男孩，前来救护却束手无策的医师，问询并记录的警察，目睹一切而受惊的同伴，还有正维持秩序的辅导员……等等，刘昊然的视线停在那个身量很高看起来劲瘦的年轻老师身上。  
那个招呼着同学不要往这边来的辅导员给了他一种微妙的同类的感觉。

这一出意外倒是帮刘昊然打发了时间，人群渐渐散去时已是十二点钟。刘昊然在继续留在这里关注这个意外死亡的大学生和去麻辣烫店调查自己的案件间纠结了下，还是决定专注回自己的案子。这场意外的发生可能会增强学生的表达欲，他应该能在这顿午饭里听到更多的消息。  
这家麻辣烫店确实人气很旺，在角落里坐着等餐的刘昊然看着周围，几乎坐满的座位和一直端着碗走动的员工。大量的对话涌进他的耳朵，课堂的趣闻，社团活动的安排，某个漂亮的学姐学妹，赶不完的论文还有今天在篮球场上猝死的学生之间他听到了两个让他不得不注意的词——‘白糖果’和‘谢哥’。  
声音来自另一侧的角落里的一桌，两个脸色并不健康的学生的对话。  
“卧槽，你说王迎那小子不会真是嗑药嗑死的吧？老子可不想也这么嗝屁了。”  
“咱们不是只搞了白糖果吗？那个劲儿又不大应该没事，姓王那小子指不定是又从哪搞来了什么别的东西。”  
“说来谢哥也好久没来了，不会也出毛病了吧？”  
“应该不会吧，谢哥看起来能一个打三个，我以前还想雇他给我当保镖玩玩呢。”

“刘警官！”轻快的声音理应和他的主人一样令人愉悦，只是此情此景下却让小刘咬牙切齿。原本对话的两人不约而同朝他这边扫来警备的视线，然后招呼起老板结账就要走人。  
没得到回应的吴磊直接在刘昊然对面坐下，用双手把刘昊然的脸掰到正对自己的方向上，明亮的眼睛直直地对着刘昊然。  
“怎么了怎么了？没休息好？不是说好要请我吃饭怎么这就不理我了？”语气有点委屈又有点嗔怪。  
刘昊然沉默，他的理智在心里说要摆出一副严肃的样子并告诉吴磊不要在他工作的时候打扰他。而他的大脑已经被‘我男朋友真可爱’这几个字刷屏了。  
吴磊又笑了笑，是那种像春天阳光般明媚的笑，“所以你请不请我吃午饭啊？”  
刘昊然脸红了。

于是事情变成了两个人一起吃午饭，二十块钱一份的麻辣烫。  
单身二十多年的刘昊然曾经幻想过无数遍第一次约会的场景，地点从海边到雪地，背景乐从肖邦到舒伯特，食物从日式料理到经典西餐。可现实给了他当头一棒。为什么事情会变成这样？小刘不甘地想，这可是他们的第一次约会啊。为什么没有烛光晚餐？没有月光下两人散步？没有惊喜的浪漫玫瑰？甚至他还没来得及从张若昀那骗一瓶一般般的红酒。  
不过他一抬起头，就会看到吴磊正专心致志地嗦着粉丝，额头附近起了一层薄汗，腮帮子一鼓一鼓地像只松鼠的可爱样子。  
好吧，小刘心满意足，就算是在麻辣烫店里吃午饭，背景音乐是什么奇奇怪怪的‘你有梦我有梦’，初次约会还是很棒。  
不过小刘，你是不是忘了人家还不是你的男朋友啊。

沉迷男色的刘昊然只是随意扒拉了几筷子麻辣烫。而这会儿吴磊已经吃完了正心情很好地看着他。  
“你是不是来这儿查王迎的案子啊？我之前还和他打过篮球呢。他是不是也是因为吸那个东西才这样的啊？”  
“你知道他吸毒？”  
“倒不是，我上一次和他打篮球时明显感觉到他体力变差了很多。之前也听到过一些说法。不过警官你放心，我可从来没想过碰那东西。”  
“那你能不能帮我个忙，打听一下卖这些东西的人？”  
“警官，忙我肯定可以帮。但你有没有想过，你之前调查的那个死者，可能就是卖这些东西的人呢？”

“你为什么这么说？”刘昊然放下了碗筷，抬起眼直勾勾地看向吴磊。  
“学校里搞这些东西的基本都是想尝试下新鲜玩意的有钱家的少爷，”吴磊也直直地盯了回去，目光中带着一点小小的得意，“而那个原来住在我家的人，看起来实在不像负担得起这种开销的人。”  
“你说的有道理。”刘昊然边招呼老板结账边说。

两个人一起走到了店门口。  
“那警官我先走了，有什么消息我再联系你。”  
“你周末有什么安排吗？”  
“啊？没有啊。”  
“那周六晚上出来吃饭，可以吗？”  
“警官你这么爱请人吃饭的吗？”  
“因为我想追你。”刘昊然一字一句郑重地说。

然后刘昊然的世界定格在吴磊蓦地愣住的表情和瞬间变得通红的耳朵。  
直到吴磊小声地说了一句好。


	4. 04

04

离开麻辣烫店后刘昊然一路都感觉自己踩在棉花糖上，飘飘忽忽又甜甜蜜蜜。幸福得发晕的滋味伴随着他走进警局。推开张队长的屋门时刘昊然脸上依旧挂着纯天然的憨厚笑容，看得张若昀背后有点发凉。  
“你怎么来了？那边的事处理完了？这么开心。”  
“还没还没，我来找你要一下今天上午西城大学那个猝死的学生的资料。”  
“和你现在查的事情有关吗？”张若昀的表情变得严肃，在堆满文件的桌上翻找起来。  
“老实说，我不确定。”刘昊然接过张若昀递来的一叠文件，“但我觉得这个学生应该和那个人有些往来。”  
“毒品交易吗？王迎的尸检报告我刚刚看过了，他临死前摄入了大量的某种新型毒品。那种新型毒品浓度并不大，像是校园里会流传的类型。不过成分确实和你要查的人使用过的毒品有些类似。”张若昀的表情更严肃了些，“学校这边的案子上面抓得很紧。你知道的，在校园里这种违禁品不闹出事还好，现在这样的情况肯定要严查严办。如果有哨兵牵扯进来的话，事情会变得很麻烦。”

离开警局后的刘昊然回了家，泡了杯咖啡，坐在沙发上仔细浏览起张若昀给他的资料。  
吴磊的话提醒了他。如果从谢珏是贩毒的人这个角度出发，倒是能和他之前在麻辣烫店听到的对话内容对上。‘白糖果’的成分报告里有胡椒碱，调味品的使用让刘昊然松了一口气。这种新型毒品应该是某个学生或者老师搞出来的，这样就大大降低了背后是有组织的贩毒组织的可能性。想到这里，刘昊然立刻翻看所有与王迎有较多往来的学校人员信息，一份新生辅导员的笔录引起了他的注意。

王迎同学在学校里比较活跃，之前一直积极参与篮球队的活动。他朋友很多，喜欢团体活动，没听说和谁有什么大的矛盾。只有一次，在一周前的公共英语课上，他好像和李子木同学有一些口角上的争执，但之后也没有发生任何过激的行为。

刘昊然又看起李子木的资料，男，21岁，在西城大学化学系读三年级，平日里沉默寡言，不喜与人交往，和之前的室友产生过矛盾，现安排单人寝室居住。  
有了重大发现的刘昊然心情不错，他从沙发上站起来，伸了个懒腰。朝窗边一看，天色已晚，估摸着五六点钟的样子。饥饿感于是终于从肚子爬到了脑子，提醒他该吃晚饭了。  
刘昊然在厨房的柜子里翻出一盒汤达人的泡面，刚到警队任职的时候他一口气去超市囤了四箱作为任务紧急时的储备粮，没想到过了一年才派上用场。今天是周四，刘昊然快速地解决泡面的时候想，最好明天能把案子结了，这样他就可以专心地准备后天的约会了。

刘昊然吃完晚饭的时候还没到七点，再一次进入西城大学时他感觉有点奇妙。几个小时前他刚刚在这里草率地表了白，表白对象还是一个才认识两天的人。他们说过的话可能还不过十句。  
但吴磊只要一眼就能让他的心燃烧起来，炽烈的程度他长久以来引以为傲的理智完全不能冷却。  
所以他得告白，即使他对吴磊的了解那么少，即使他自己身份并不普通，但要是他不开口，那把火就会一直烧下去。

跟了李子木一晚上的刘昊然收获颇多。  
他的猜测一一得到了证实：从李子木有些神经质的谨慎状态，到他无意识在课本上划过的方程式，再到刘昊然站在宿舍楼外用哨兵能力看到的李子木的寝室里的第二台笔记本电脑。但他却也额外发现了一些别的：比如和谢珏房间里成对的杯子以及日记本里夹着的照片。  
圆满收工的刘昊然打道回府，又给张若昀打了电话，把自己的一系列发现告诉了对方。收获了张队长真挚的道谢后他又叮嘱对方不要打草惊蛇，明天白天趁上课时再进去搜查。  
挂了电话后的刘昊然感到十分轻松。他的任务已经基本完成，等明天抓完了人向他亲爱的张队长要一份审讯记录再写一份报告交给塔，他的工作就宣告结束。于是他津津有味地查起了约会攻略。  
这一查就查到了快十二点，天秤座的小刘犯了选择困难，在一众眼花缭乱的约会推荐地点里迟迟拿不下决定。眼看着第二天就要到了，刘昊然决定睡醒了再说。  
爬到床上正要会周公的小刘突然福至心灵，立刻坐起来拿过手机打开微信。  
刘昊然turbo 11:57  
晚安，好好休息  
很快就有一条消息弹了出来。  
磊磊 11:58  
晚安，男朋友

小刘躺平了。

不过小刘不知道的是，他的夜间问候打断了西城大学625寝室美好的电竞之夜。正喊着“快去舔那个空投”的吴磊同学在无意间瞄到了来自刘警官的问候后，短暂地抛下了一起荒岛求生的兄弟，敲着手机屏给自己的男朋友回复。  
把这一切看在眼里的大学辅导员兼吴磊室友的白敬亭调侃道：“呦，磊哥这是有情况啊。”  
“白哥你还说我？”吴磊重新戴上耳机，“你这周可收了好几束玫瑰了。”

第二天刘昊然是被张若昀的夺命连环call弄醒的。他迷迷糊糊地接通电话，问候的话还没来得及出口，就听到张若昀沉重的声音。  
“李子木跳楼自杀了。”


	5. 05

05  
等刘昊然赶到现场时，围观的人群已经疏散得差不多了。  
他没凑近，只是发了条消息给张若昀告诉他自己到了。然后又找了个附近的长椅坐下。  
“六号宿舍楼的监控证实李子木是在凌晨四点钟自己走上了天台，结束了自己的生命。我们也在他的房间搜查出了疑似王迎摄入的毒品和合成公式。”张若昀走过来在他身边坐下。  
“这个案子是结了吗？”  
“基本上就这样了，几个曾经购买过这种毒品的学生也坦白了。谢珏是他们的供货商，之前他死在自己的家里后他们联系不上他，就没了买‘白糖果’的途径。但是王迎似乎通过某种方式知道了李子木才是做出这种毒品的人。他之前和李子木争吵就是因为他想要李子木继续制作‘白糖果’但是李子木没有同意。昨天李子木知道王迎的死后可能是崩溃了就自杀了。毕竟在李子木看来，谢珏和王迎都是因为他的毒品而死的。”  
刘昊然低着头沉默地听完张若昀的话，几次想张口又最终闭上了。张若昀拍了拍他的肩膀，似乎是想要安慰他。  
“别自责了，这也是他自己的选择。”  
刘昊然抬起头，“你觉得谢珏是怎么死的？”他的声音很冰冷，还带着刚起床时的沙哑。  
“也许是误食，也许是出于好奇尝试了下。”张若昀回答，然后好像想到了什么浅浅地笑了一下。“我们的记录里只能这么写了。毕竟他哨兵的身份是保密的。”  
“那你觉得，我的报告怎么写比较好，是误食？是好奇尝了一下？还是，李子木杀了他。”刘昊然也笑了一下，仿佛漫不经心地问道。  
张若昀一时没能回答。  
“谢珏的笔记本电脑呢？”刘昊然没再继续刁难他。  
张若昀松了口气，“里面的内容删了个遍，我们的技术人员会尝试修复，不过希望不大。”  
“要是有什么发现你再告诉我吧。”刘昊然站了起来，“我先回去睡觉了，拜拜。”

回到家中的刘昊然直接往床上一倒，不过他清楚自己现在肯定睡不着。这个结局突兀的案子让他心烦意乱。哨兵的天赋让他得以窥见更多真相，但这个真相并不完整，甚至还可能被某些人做了改动和伪装。而他已经没有立场也没有机会继续调查了。  
塔的任务已经完成了，谢珏的死因无论是记录在公安系统里的那个还是他所知道的那个，都可以堂而皇之地作为事件真相提交上去。但是有些问题的答案无关紧要，无人在意，也注定无法得到。李子木自以为无望的爱到底有没有得到过谢珏的回应，李子木知不知道谢珏的真实身份，选择用毒品杀害谢珏是一时激动还是长久策划的结果，这些问题刘昊然都想过，但也给不出能说服自己的答案。不过，谢珏这个和大学生合作贩毒的哨兵的目的还是可以私底下再查一查的。刘昊然想，是时候联系思诚哥了。  
塔如今的档案管理总负责人陈思诚是个A级向导，精神动物是一只自恋的鹦鹉。刘昊然在塔里有三年的精神防御课程都是他上的，所以陈思诚名义上算他半个师父。而且他离开塔时用的新身份的名字还是陈思诚起的——昊然。刘昊然听说过自己这个师父和某个名字为昊的哨兵的春风沉醉的往事，也就对这个名字欣然接受。陈思诚把他当半个自己的孩子，所以刘昊然认为从他那里要来谢珏的详细资料应该并不困难。

最终还是选用了公安记录版本的刘昊然把报告提交上去的时候已经是下午了。  
今天是个阴天，外面一直灰蒙蒙的，压抑的气候加重了刘昊然心情的不愉快。这个案子里李子木和谢珏之间的爱恨情仇对于他而言过于沉重。他没体会过爱情的绝望痛苦，不知道那把火也可以把人的面目烧得可憎，把跳动的心变成死灰。  
但是想到爱情，吴磊那张带笑的脸就重新占据他的脑海。小刘便觉得心情变好了起来，他的爱不是夺人性命的刀子或毒药，他的爱是阳光下消融的冰雪，是四月土地开出的丁香。

刘昊然turbo 15:16  
你在哪？我想见你。

磊磊 15:18  
在我们第一次见面的地方，搬家公司来清空屋子了。

刘昊然turbo 15:18  
在那里等着我，我去找你。

在下午走进这条小巷的感觉和夜晚不太一样，道路的崎岖，两侧居民楼的破旧赤裸裸地暴露。  
仿佛被繁华忘记，就悄无声息地继续存在着。  
刘昊然的步伐是快的，他想快一点见到吴磊。  
但他又一次没能走完。  
不过打断他的不是突降的暴雨，不是善意的撑伞，是剧烈的爆炸，是他一下发软而无法支撑的双腿。

他觉得他的感官失去了控制。  
他能看到那个熟悉的房间分崩离析的样子，看到碎裂的玻璃，窜起的细小的火花，断裂的管道，烧焦的沙发。但他看不到吴磊。  
爆炸的声音好像无数倍放大在他耳边，还有风的声音，有虫子扇动翅膀的声音，有逐渐靠近的救护车的声音，还有他一下坐到地上的声音。  
那把火还在他心上烧着，但是很冷。

吴磊就是在这样的情况下看到刘昊然的。  
刚刚和搬家公司的司机挥别的他听到了一阵巨大的爆炸声响。一回到巷子，他便远远看见刘昊然愣愣地瘫坐在地上的样子。  
于是他向他狂奔而去。

“昊然”  
“刘昊然”  
“我没事”  
“你看我真的没事”  
吴磊抓着刘昊然的手臂喊。

“嗯”  
刘昊然听到了，他失控的感官恢复了，他能看到男孩眉目间的担忧焦虑，看到他也和自己一样失态地跪在地上。  
他用手环过男孩细窄的腰，用力抱住那个温暖的躯体，确认这是真实的存在。  
然后吴磊吻了他。  
很小心地，很无措地，像要安抚，像要回应，很炽热的。  
然后他吻了回去。  
不小心地，很明确地，要吻他薄的上唇，要吻他厚的下唇，要吻他圆圆的鼻头，要吻他左脸的小痣，要吻他长长的睫毛，要吻他好看的双眉，要吻他汗水浸透的额头。  
他要吻他的全部。


	6. 番外-周六夜间七级风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一个案件结束后的番外，甜甜的约会故事

周六夜间七级风

1  
小刘和小吴本来在周六有个约会。  
但在经历了周五的房子爆炸，还有傻呼呼地在破巷子仿佛要挑战吉尼斯世界纪录般地长时间接吻后，吴磊毅然决然地拒绝了这周六再出来和刘昊然约会。  
其实也不是小吴不想，但他总得管管自己父母留给自己的刚刚经历了爆炸的房子。况且，他和刘昊然总共见了三次面，其中两次都有些不太好的事件发生，这种几率让人担忧。所以他提议把这次约会改到下周六，并用我下周临时有个新增的小组作业周末实在没空堵住了还在坚持的刘昊然的嘴。  
小刘委屈，但小刘不能说。

2  
一周的时间说长也长，说短也短。刘昊然依旧是个闲人。除了研究研究他老师给他发来的谢珏的资料以外，他把剩余的精力都放在了准备周六的约会上。他和吴磊维持着微信上的联络，美其名曰保持新鲜感，排解相思苦的法子是密度越来越高的微信对话频率，从只是互道早安晚安到连一日三餐吃了什么都要共享。

3  
总之，周六还是来了。  
不过是带着暴雨和狂风来的。

4  
小刘的心在泣血。  
从周六凌晨四点开始的大雨到了下午四点也没有减小的迹象，大风刮着雨水往窗户上剧烈的拍打，天气预报已经多次预警并建议广大群众不要出门。  
小刘看着手机叹气。  
他俩今天还没说过话。

5  
外面的天空是灰色的，小刘的心情也是灰色的。

6  
五点刚过，风依旧猛烈，雨倒是小了很多。烧了热水，拆了一盒泡面的小刘孤苦伶仃，连柴犬都躲在精神空间里不肯出来让他撸一撸。  
他端着手机，界面停留在微信上，正绞尽脑汁琢磨着该如何开口。  
突然响起的铃声吓得他差点把手机掉进泡面碗。

7  
是吴磊打来的。

8  
“刘昊yan，我到你小区门口了。”  
啪地一声，手机掉在了玻璃桌面上。  
“喂，你不在吗？”  
“在，在，我这就下去。”

9  
小刘冲了。  
小刘又回来了，他忘了拿伞。

10  
风真的很大，夹杂着细的雨密密麻麻地往行人身上挂。  
吴磊站在小区门口，看到刘昊然找过来就招了招手。隔着风雨刘昊然也能看到那双亮晶晶的眼睛和吴磊咧开嘴笑起来的样子。

11  
他们对视。  
刘昊然被看得心神幌动，手里的伞终于找到机会挣脱，狂风这个帮凶带着直接飞了出去。  
然后刘昊然看到吴磊手里的伞也飞了出去。  
他们看着彼此傻笑起来。

12  
然后刘昊然在保安迷惑的眼神里带着吴磊进了小区。

13  
他们跌跌撞撞地跑进楼道。推上门的时候吴磊凑过来吻刘昊然。两个人因为刚才一闹浑身都湿透了，沾了水的衣服粘糊糊的，碰到一起就不太想分开。  
他们又交换了好几个吻。

14  
等他们终于进到屋子里，听到小吴连着打了好几个喷嚏的小刘立刻找来干毛巾让他擦擦，然后又推着对方去洗澡。  
不过在浴室门口，小吴从口袋里掏出了些让人脸红心跳的东西塞进了小刘的手里，又挂着一丝轻佻的笑直直看向刘昊然。  
“不一起来吗？刘警官。”

15  
后来吴磊是被刘昊然抱到床上的。

16  
他们两个人一起挤在单人床上，折腾了半天的吴磊腰酸得不行，像没骨头似的往刘昊然身上靠。刘昊然拿了吹风机给他吹头，吹着吹着就变成了刘昊然像撸狗一样玩起了自己小男友浓密的头发。  
“别玩了，我都快要秃了。”吴磊带着点鼻音抱怨，还泄愤般去挠刘昊然的腰。  
遭到攻击的小刘不得已停了手，把吹风机扔在床头柜上，扭了个身直接把小吴压在身下准备反击。刘昊然还湿着的头发滴下水来，落在吴磊精致的锁骨上，又划过他遍布吻痕的胸膛，流向某些不可说的部位。看得本来只是想挠痒痒肉的刘昊然口干舌燥。

17  
害，小刘年轻，火气壮又体力好。

18  
又是一通缠绵后他们紧挨着并排躺在床上。身上满是黏腻的汗水的两人累得不想动弹。都在放空的小刘和小吴默契地保持着沉默，让彼此呼吸和心跳纠缠成一个频率。

19  
打破平静的是姗姗来迟的饥饿感。刘昊然突然想起客厅桌上被遗忘的泡面，于是戳了戳看起来快要睡着的吴磊。  
“你饿不饿？我去弄点东西吃？”  
吴磊抵在枕头上的脑袋慢悠悠地摇出否定的答案。  
得到回应的小刘只能自己爬起来。

20  
打算先处理之前那碗泡面的刘昊然到了客厅。雨已经完全停了，月光让夜晚明亮了起来。  
刘昊然点起一支烟。打火机的声音在这安静下来的夜晚非常明显。  
他走到窗边，和平日大相径庭的夜晚景色进入他的视线。他打开窗子，风一下钻了进来，熄灭了他刚点的烟。

21  
等到刘昊然重新回到卧室的时候，吴磊已经睡着了。他的柴犬正轻轻地蹭着对方的脑袋，像是在撒娇，又像是在讨好。刘昊然爬上床，不顾小柴的抗议把这个和他争宠的家伙塞进了精神空间。

22  
他们相拥而眠。


	7. 06

06

谢珏的案子告一段落，刘昊然又变回了闲人。但是在多了个男朋友的情况下，他的生活也自然充实了起来。为了维护在吴磊心中高大的人民公仆形象，他开始天天跑去警局上班。在张若昀探寻调侃的眼神里矜矜业业地工作，甚至跟了几个案子，靠着他敏锐的感官能力，极大地提升了西三城东城区警察局的破案效率。而工作以外的时间，他大多和吴磊一起度过：吃吃饭，打打球，玩玩游戏（虽然是菜鸡互啄）。日子也就这样不咸不淡地过了两个多月。

年关将近，吴磊开始忙着期末考试，警局的案子也多了起来，于是他们见面的频率有所降低。难得找了个机会出来吃饭的时候，刘昊然问起吴磊假期的安排。吴磊说自己的父母早已迁居海外各自再次成家自己不便打扰便一直独自生活，假期应该就是留在西三城或者找个地方出去旅游。听了答案的刘昊然心满意足，试图怂恿吴磊从寝室搬出来和自己住。收到同居邀请的时候吴磊的表情显得很惊讶，他沉默了一会儿最终还是拒绝了。  
没能如愿的小刘内心有点挫败，但是看着情绪有些低落的吴磊他也大抵知道对方拒绝自己的原因。独自一人生活久了对这种亲密关系多少会有些抵触。他们两人虽然称得上一见钟情，平日里也干柴烈火玩的很开，但毕竟相识不过两三个月，有些事情还是得慢慢来。

从餐厅回来的刘昊然又收到了一封邮件。  
是塔发来的，但这次不是任务，而是一份通知。  
这份通知要求他暂时离开西三城，而且是至少两个月的时间。原因是谢珏的死亡影响了塔在西三城的外派人员安排，塔暂时停止了刘昊然的工作，并通知他可以选择返回西部总部或者自行决定。塔将有专员来西三城进行为期两个月的调查，调查结束后会再行安排刘昊然的工作。  
这份通知看得刘昊然有些头疼。谢珏的案子确实显得古怪，但大体上也是个人的情感恩怨。而他的报告虽然略去了一部分事件真相，也并不至于引起塔这么大的注意，这次的调查安排更是把他完全排除在外。刘昊然在塔里呆了六年，从未锋芒毕露，始终显现出的是一个优秀得有些平庸的形象。塔的权利虽大，而且是可以凌驾于各国政府之上的国际性组织，但刘昊然从未想过凭自己的能力进入塔的高层，他只希望能做自己喜欢的工作，过舒心的生活。到目前为止，他几乎都得偿所愿了，离开被约束管理的封闭的塔，来到西三城做个闲散的刑警队长。可这份通知打破了他的平静：他不确定塔是因为认为他的能力不足才把他排除在外，还是更糟的发现了他对能力的伪装对他产生怀疑才发出这份通知。何况还有吴磊，刘昊然处在爱情刚刚开始的甜蜜里，暂时还没考虑过他们的未来会怎么样，或者不妨说他也一直在逃避去想这些事情。

刘昊然心情沉重地决定找他的老师谈谈，考虑到他老师的身份，有些事情大概是能问出来的。  
视频接通的时候，陈思诚笑眯眯地打量着刘昊然。他们简单的打了招呼，又常规地问候了几句。陈思诚大概是看出了刘昊然的反常，主动提起了那份通知。  
“其实你也不用想太多，那份通知和你关系不大。主要是谢珏的身份很特殊，他和某位大人物有点关系，所以才派了专员去调查，你和那群人没什么关系，或者说你也不太想和那群人扯上关系，那群人也自然不想和你有牵涉。所以就直接让你放个大假了，估计调查完就放你回去继续当小警察了。”  
“哪群人啊？”听到陈思诚解释放下心来的刘昊然好奇地问了一嘴，“是我高攀不起吗？”  
陈思诚笑得更欢了点，“S级哨兵向导们呗，早些年塔里有个S级哨兵向导强化计划，虽然现在已经取缔了，但是那个计划的组织者和成员现在估计私底下还是有不少牵连。这群人啊，我看你也不是高攀不起，而是对他们避之不及。”  
被这话戳了心窝子的刘昊然有点心虚，一时没能回上一句。  
“行了，你也别担心，好好做你的A级哨兵就行。趁着这个假期出去玩玩吧。”

和老师的通话让刘昊然暂时放了心，考虑起之后长假期的安排。他一边打开网页搜索旅游攻略，一边发了个微信问吴磊有没有什么想去的城市。等待回复的过程中他视线扫过一张张风景图，脑子里却想着吴磊，想着要是和对方坦白了自己的哨兵身份会是怎样的场景，想着男孩应该会充满好奇地问东问西，想着吴磊试探着去摸他看不到的柴犬，想着他或许可以给对方展示自己超乎常人的五感。这些想法让刘昊然有些得意，他期待起这次旅行中能有一个浪漫的夜晚给他一个绝佳的时机把这些说出来。

另一边，西城大学625寝室正在发生着一场看似严肃的对话。  
对话的两位参与人是大二学生吴磊和新生辅导员白敬亭，对话主题是吴磊向白敬亭检讨自己即将在未来的假期里抛下兄弟和男朋友二人世界的行为。在吴磊真情实感的检讨和义正严辞的保证之后，白敬亭摆了摆手表示了接受。知道目的达成的吴磊立刻凑过来揉对方的肩膀，边捏还边说道：“再说我这不也是给你和大勋哥创造机会吗，人家都坚持这么久了白哥你总得给点表示吧。”  
白敬亭推开吴磊在他肩膀上作乱的手，严肃地说：“他和我们不是一个世界的人。”他停顿了下，又有些无奈地继续，“等到这边的事情都解决之后再说吧。”  
闻言吴磊拍了拍对方的背，眼神里透露着笃定和跃跃欲试，“应该快了，刘昊然找我出去意味着塔让他回避谢珏的事，大概很快会有专门的人来查了。我们只要等到那个人就能知道他们在塔里的残余力量是什么情况了。”


	8. 07

07

北部大区下属北九城是个格外冷清的城市，地处北区偏西的高原上，平均海拔近两千五百米。刘昊然和吴磊选择了这里作为旅行的目的地。

他们从飞机上下来的时候正是傍晚时分，渗着寒意的风扑面而来。机场人影寥寥，提着旅行箱出来也没花上他们太多时间。等到完全直面这个陌生的，寒冷彻骨的城市时他俩都有点后悔，表现出来就是刘昊然看着一个劲儿跺脚的吴磊苦笑。刘昊然在中部城市长大，吴磊则生长在南方温润的雨乡，他们却在一月踏足这个偏远的高原城市，冷风硬得像在脸上刮刀子，又软得像能直接灌进皮肤细小的毛孔冻住血液。唯一值得庆幸的是两人都没出现明显的高原反应。  
等车的时候，身量相当的两人倒是早早放下了包袱，直接贴着对方取暖。吴磊把头埋在刘昊然肩头柔软的羽绒服上，头发蹭得刘昊然有些痒，他微微垂头，直对上吴磊那双亮晶晶的眼睛。他凑过去轻轻啄了一下对方的嘴唇，  
吴磊反应过来后就又扯住刘昊然，加深了这个吻。彼此交换了好几口空气倒是让他们都暖和了不少。所幸出租车司机也没让他们等太久，很快就载着他们往酒店去了。

等他们办理过入住又收拾好东西时，天色已经完全暗了下来。刘昊然打量着浴室的陈设，巨大的浴缸让他非常满意。转头回到房间，看到吴磊正站在窗边。他悄悄走到对方身后，顺着吴磊的视线看到了外面的景色。  
在下雪，很安静地下着。  
吴磊入神地看着外面，并未察觉到刘昊然的靠近。于是刘昊然得了机会仔细观察起自己的男友。在刘昊然的印象里，吴磊是个充满活力的人，嘴角常常挂着笑，眼睛里也总是明晃晃地洋溢着生机。此刻的吴磊却不大一样，他安静地向外望着，没什么多余的表情，这让他周身生出一种不可侵犯的气势来。  
眼前所见让刘昊然想起他们头次见面那个晚上，在他意识混沌快要睡着时出现的那个吴磊。不过那个吴磊的眼神和此刻的又不同，那时如开刃的锋，此刻却是厚重的盾，共同点是都带着杀伐者的狠厉。刘昊然晃晃脑袋，想把这些乱七八糟的想法甩出去。  
这一动作引来了吴磊的注意，他回过头来看刘昊然，笑着说：  
“你这样真的很像柴犬啊。”  
边说还上手在刘昊然头两侧抓了几下。刘昊然自然不甘示弱，借着身位的优势直接把吴磊抵在窗边，露出小虎牙在吴磊的脖子上啃了两下，同时手还不忘挠了挠吴磊腰上的痒痒肉。吴磊被搞得哭笑不得，伸手稍稍用力推了一下刘昊然的肩膀作以警告。得了示意的刘昊然也没打算多闹，放开了吴磊，复又开口：  
“总觉得你刚才的样子很不一样。”  
“可能因为这里也很不一样。”  
吴磊望着外面，还蛮严肃地回应了刘昊然的话。  
“很静，下起雪来就更静了，就好像连风的声音都听不见了。”  
刘昊然也向窗外看过去，外面街道上灯光昏暗，行人几不可见，来时的狂风也退了场，只留默默下着的雪，在地上，树上，屋檐上堆起一片素白。他心念一动，清了清嗓子。  
“玉树琼枝最是难得，一起去赏个雪吧。”

他们沿着河边走。  
其实下着雪时身体感觉反而会不太冷，刘昊然和吴磊甚至抽得出手拍几张照，大多数时候拍风景，不过刘昊然还是偷偷拍了几张吴磊。自家小男友这么好看的样子当然得记录下来，刘昊然心里想着。  
这条贯穿城市的河的尽头是座雪山，刘昊然和吴磊沿河走了不短的路程，隐隐约约能看到雪山的轮廓的时候吴磊叫了停，说先回去，明天再过来看雪山。刘昊然看了看时间，已经是晚上七点多，也对吴磊的提议表示赞同。他们又考虑起晚饭，吴磊回酒店吃这个想法遭到了刘昊然的认真拒绝。小刘对小吴这种敷衍的态度表示了鄙视，于是小吴甩手让小刘去找饭店。小刘立刻大手一挥，拦下一辆出租车就拉着小吴坐了上去，和司机亲切问候了几句又让司机推荐了饭店。事情就这样得到了完美的解决。

当地司机载着他们来到了一家看起来平平无奇的店铺。  
不过他们一进门，就知道这地方的特殊。不说那热闹的一桌桌食客，光是一下就钻进他们鼻子里的浓郁的羊肉汤味道就吊起了他们的胃口。  
寒冷的冬日夜配上热腾腾的羊杂汤，实在是难得的享受。吴磊又属实是饿了，一时完全投入到吃饭里去。刘昊然看着吴磊一鼓一鼓的腮帮子和挂着汗珠而微微发亮的额头只觉可爱。看到吴磊把勺子伸进牛奶鸡蛋醪糟里他又赶忙提醒。  
“你小心，那里面有枸杞。”  
听到这句话的吴磊硬生生止住了自己的手，勺子在空气中尴尬地停滞。  
刘昊然看着吴磊骤然变得委屈的表情，这样子在他眼里自带撒娇滤镜，忍不住上手捏了捏吴磊柔软的脸颊。  
被捏了脸的吴磊不情愿地小声抱怨刘昊然怎么能捏铁血男儿的脸。  
“嗯嗯，铁血男儿不能吃枸杞。”刘昊然笑着说，然后满意地看到吴磊的耳朵红了，眼神无辜地控诉着。

气氛很好，小刘想。现在应该是坦白的好时机。  
他举起手边的茶水猛喝了一大口，结果这混着大粒盐的红茶咸得他差点呛着。出师不利的小刘考虑着要不点瓶酒壮壮胆，却发现吴磊正好奇地盯着自己。  
“你是不是有什么事要说？”吴磊开门见山。  
现在轮到刘昊然耳朵红了。  
吴磊看着刘昊然扭扭捏捏的样子，挑了挑眉，拿出纸巾慢条斯理地擦了擦嘴，平静地等着刘昊然开口。  
脑子里考虑了几百种说法的刘昊然同学此刻感觉自己的牙齿在和嘴唇打架，让它们和平地说出一句话非常艰难。  
吴磊依旧好脾气地等待刘昊然开口。  
等到刘昊然终于和自己的牙齿嘴唇签订好了休战条例，他用自认为最真诚认真的语气开了口。  
“其实…其实我是个哨兵。”  
“刘昊然！你怎么在这？诶？吴磊你也在？”  
正要做一番内心剖析加坦白道歉的刘昊然成功被这一串问话打断，他看着罪魁祸首——他有段时间没见面的老朋友陈阿瑟，说了句操。


	9. 08

08

陈阿瑟，实名陈飞宇。西部总局陈局长家的二公子，在资本主义帝国长大，虽然是个普通人，但由于家庭的原因和塔里不少哨兵向导都认识。  
刘昊然和他第一次见面在两年多前，当时还在塔里的刘昊然曾被派去做一个简单的任务——替陈局长找一只丢失的黑猫。过程中他认识了刚刚从美国回来的陈飞宇。这一意外的缘分让两人成了朋友，不过自从刘昊然派去西三城两人一直没什么机会见面。  
但此时此刻也的确不是一个重逢的好时机，至少在刘昊然看来是这样。平复了一下自己想骂娘的心情后，刘昊然才意识到刚才陈飞宇也喊了吴磊的名字，他暗自疑惑这两人怎么认识，就看到吴磊热情地朝陈飞宇招了招手，陈飞宇也不客气地直接在吴磊旁边坐了下来。  
看着吴磊自然地和陈飞宇寒暄问候，刘昊然怀疑起刚刚那句话自己到底有没有说出口，又或者吴磊有没有听到。他愣着神，直到陈飞宇在他眼前摆了摆手。  
刘昊然回过神，和老朋友问候了一句，又去看吴磊。吴磊神色平常，丝毫没把注意力放在刘昊然这边，把刘昊然问话的心情堵了回去。  
于是饭桌上变成了他乡遇故交的友好交流大会。  
刘昊然没太多说话的心情，倒是暂时没意识到自己正闪闪发亮的陈飞宇显得很激动，一连串讲起自己来北九城的故事。刘昊然听了个大致：他的老朋友陈阿瑟先生在半年前的一次晚宴上偶遇了易家小少爷，生了不少兴趣，却又苦于一直不得机会深交。直到前段时间，易家家主放出邀请：请有兴趣的侦探们来赴他在北九城居处设的宴。他会在宴席上给出谜题，成功解开的人会得到意想不到的奖励。陈飞宇得知这个消息后就来了这边。  
这边陈飞宇讲得起兴，那边吴磊回应得积极。看着两人你来我往的刘昊然不自觉牙酸，得了陈飞宇喝水的空就插了个嘴。  
“所以飞宇你一个人来的？”  
听到刘昊然疑问的陈飞宇顿了顿脑袋，似乎想到了什么，松了口气后说。  
“对啊，本来是一个人来的。不过看到你们我还挺高兴的，要不要一起去啊？搭个伴儿帮帮兄弟？”  
本来琢磨着要怎么开口拒绝的刘昊然被吴磊一句好啊堵了个正着，刘昊然气得直接朝吴磊瞪了过去。  
可惜吴磊的表情要多无辜有多无辜，要多理直气壮有多理直气壮，简直像在说着帮个忙又怎么了。  
看到刘昊然那努力瞪大的眼睛，陈飞宇终于察觉到了刘昊然和吴磊之间不太自然的气场，和吴磊约好了再见面的时间地点就打了个招呼退场。临走时刘昊然很是用力地握了握陈飞宇的手。

送走了陈二公子，只剩刘昊然和吴磊的饭桌沉默了下来。  
吴磊无意识地拿勺子搅着已经浮起一层凝固的白油的汤，看起来像是被里面杂七杂八的东西吸引了全部注意。刘昊然刚刚签订的休战条例好像又不作数了，他感觉自己的牙齿和嘴唇黏在一起，而脑子是一团浆糊，最后直接自暴自弃地开了口。  
“你…刚才都听见了吧？”  
吴磊的勺子落入汤里，和瓷碗砸出一点不大的动静。偏偏落在正十分紧张的刘昊然这里，把他的心都砸漏一拍。  
其实吴磊也不像他表现的那么平静，刘昊然安慰自己。  
丢了勺子的吴磊很快意识到自己的失态，他伸手去拿筷子。  
刘昊然抓住了吴磊的手。  
这一幕在外人看来简直有种剑拔弩张的味道。刘昊然站着俯身，在坐着的吴磊身上打下一大片影子。而刘昊然的左手紧紧抓着吴磊的右手，用力到绷住手臂的程度。  
只有被那双写满委屈的狗狗眼盯着的吴磊知道他们现在到底是怎样一种情况。带着得不到回答就誓不罢休的态度的刘昊然真的很难应付，吴磊想。虽然平日里刘昊然大多时候会迁就他，但要是较起真来恐怕没人能比刘昊然更强硬。  
吴磊举起另一只手放在刘昊然抓着他的那只手上，语气平和地说：  
“嗯，我听到了，你说你是个哨兵。”  
刘昊然看起来如释重负，坐回了位置上，脸上也冒出了傻笑。  
“所以呢？你不生气？你没什么要问我的吗？”  
吴磊耸了耸肩。  
“不会啊，反正你现在也告诉我了。”他冲刘昊然笑了笑。“这又不是什么大事。”

之后吴磊非常后悔，因为从饭店回酒店这一路刘昊然就仿佛一下要把刚才没说的话都弥补回来。倾诉欲大涨的刘昊然拉着吴磊一个劲儿给他科普哨兵知识，听得直翻白眼的吴磊默默腹诽。  
大两岁又怎么样？还不是很幼稚。

等到他们回到酒店，也算是劳累了一天的两人都想着要冲澡，于是采用石头剪刀布决定先后顺序。连着平了好几次刘昊然没了耐心，拥着吴磊一起往浴室里挤。  
别多想，只是单纯地一起洗澡。

后来两人趴在床上昏昏欲睡，刘昊然突然想起陈飞宇今天和他们说的事，戳了戳吴磊的脸。  
“今天陈飞宇的事怎么回事啊？”  
“我高中的时候参加一个夏令营活动，那时候和他认识的。没想到你们也认识，不过考虑他家的情况，你们认识也正常。”  
“我是问你为什么要答应他去易家的聚会？”  
“为什么不去？”  
吴磊翻了个身托着枕头半坐起来。  
“有刘警官在，我们很有希望赢啊。上次王迎的案子你的功劳多大啊。”  
刘昊然也坐起来。吴磊提起谢珏的案子让他皱了皱眉。谢珏的案子里吴磊有太多牵连，后来那场被解释为意外的爆炸也不太正常。今天吴磊对于他坦白自己是个哨兵的反应又那么平静，刘昊然觉得吴磊隐藏了一些东西。  
觉得今天是个交心的好日子而自己也坦白了个大事情的刘昊然希望吴磊能礼尚往来，于是转过头去认真地看着吴磊。  
“我今天说了这么多，你没什么想说的吗？”  
刘昊然的语气是温和的，但也无疑是严肃的。他紧紧地盯着吴磊。  
“没有啊。”  
吴磊也毫不退让的看了回去，眼神里没有一点心虚的迹象。


	10. 09

09

易家是在整个北部大区都排得上号的大家族。虽然早年也有不少不干净的生意，后来却都洗得彻底。现任家主年岁已高，底下的子女对这个位置都虎视眈眈。如今家主大办宴席，邀请能人前来还许诺以特殊奖励，自然是搞得全家上下人心惶惶。  
如果在昨天刘昊然就了解到这些情况，他无论如何都会阻止吴磊和陈飞宇来凑这个热闹。  
可是偏偏此时他们已经进了易宅的大门，佣人正领着他们穿过花园前往主宅。  
要说刘昊然是怎么意识到这是个鸿门宴的，那就是一瞬间的事儿。他，吴磊和陈飞宇三人今天上午到了北九城边的雪山底下。要上易宅得乘坐缆车，他们说明了来意后便得到了盛情招待。坐着缆车逐渐接近易宅时刘昊然感知到那栋大房子里至少有五个哨兵。  
而且都是打底A级的，有没有S级的还不好说。  
然后刘昊然向陈飞宇问了易家现在的详细情况，得到了上述回答之后他简直想叫有恋爱脑倾向的阿瑟少爷醒醒，这敢来的怕不是都和继承人们有私下的雇佣或者合作关系。到了席上他们三估计就是活靶子，要是有所表现就得被一起扎成刺猬。  
可惜小刘的哨兵能力里不包括穿越时空，他现在只能安静如鸡地坐在易宅大厅，悄悄打量四周。  
陈飞宇早不知道溜到哪里去了，刘昊然估摸着他是去找那个他魂牵梦萦的小少爷。吴磊在欣赏长廊里的画像，看起来暂时还没引起他人注意。刘昊然大致数了下，目前来的访客算上他们共十二个人，里面有五个哨兵，虽然现在都把精神动物藏得很好，但对于刘昊然来说还是能轻松地一眼看穿。  
说起来这哨兵虽然放到普通人里个个都是人中龙凤，但是哨兵内部因等级不同能力却也有千差万别。越是强大的哨兵在精神领域上越发突出，他们的感知能力会远胜于普通的哨兵。所以小刘认为目前的局势还算乐观，以他的精神空间体量，如果易家现在只有这五个A级哨兵，他完全可以隐藏住自己的哨兵身份，到了今晚宴席之上只要装作能力不足一言不发，结束之后拉着吴磊和陈飞宇赶快退场就好。  
不过刘昊然真正担忧的是这里有向导，虽说向导是真的太过稀有珍贵，几乎有一个算一个都被塔保护得很好，但也无法排除这个可能。成熟的向导在精神上的技能造诣都堪称变态，虽然刘昊然自信这里不可能出现能操控得了他的那种级别的向导，但也是个棘手的情况。  
何况他身边还有两个普通人。  
所以刘昊然只能默默祈祷这一天能赶快和平地过去。  
可惜天父听不到小刘虔诚的祈祷。没过多久，外面就开始下起大雪。缆车被迫停载，今晚宴席的客人数量因此固定在了十二人。  
刘昊然看着手机上的暴雪预警一口气还没喘过来，就有种不详的感觉，是空气不自然的流动带来的。  
然后是一声尖叫。  
像撒在枯草堆上的火，一下点燃了整个大厅里的人。那一刻在场的访客都绷紧了身子，直到哭喊着跑过来的佣人语无伦次地说出那个噩耗。  
老家主心脏被刀刺中，丧命于书房之中。  
刘昊然攥紧了拳头。  
消息完全传开也不需要太多时间，不过十分钟整个易宅里的人都聚集在了大厅之中。  
除却十二位访客，还有老家主的大女儿易一，大儿子易十及其夫人，二儿子易百，收养的小儿子易千，管家和三位佣人。  
这时候往往能看出些真心：受了惊吓的那个仆人被另外两个围住安慰，管家一言不发，易一是个盲人，无神的双眼里含着泪轻声啜泣，易十看作悲痛地站出来要主持大局，易百便在一旁对这个行为发出一声挑衅的轻笑，易千只是一脸冷漠不知作何想法。  
管家把报警电话打了出去，另一端的警察对情况问询得也相当仔细，不过碍于暴风雪的猛烈，暂时派不来人到现场解决情况。  
访客们都不合常态地沉默，唯一情感流露显得出格的是陈飞宇，不过刘昊然及时把想说话的少爷的嘴给堵上了，并向他摇摇头示意他不要轻举妄动。吴磊坐在刘昊然旁边，双眼涣散。  
打破僵持局面的是一阵笑声。  
乍一听凄厉得很。  
易夫人冲过去捂住意外来源的嘴，大公子易十终于挺身而出。  
“不好意思，犬子有些智力障碍。如今风雪尚没有变小迹象，又发生了这样不幸的事情，还请大家到我们安排的客房暂时住下，等到警察来了以后配合调查。”  
易夫人拉着那个大概十岁的小孩离开大厅，没人对易十的一番话表示反对，佣人们也上前来逐个引着大家往客房去。  
刘昊然握住吴磊的手。  
吴磊的手和他给人的印象有些反差，那是一双不大的手，圆圆的，肉肉的。此刻却有些冰冷，于是刘昊然把那只手团住蹭了蹭。  
这个行为招来吴磊对刘昊然浅浅笑了一下，开口作出我没事的口型。  
眼看着大厅里人逐渐散去，易百哼了一声也走了。小少爷神色依旧冷漠，打量了一圈最后倒是和陈飞宇关切的双眼对上了。  
刘昊然不知道那两人在那短短瞬间靠眼神交流出了什么，易千转身就走，陈飞宇喊了一声千玺，然后追着跟了上去。  
吴磊朝刘昊然看过来，问着要不要阻止陈飞宇。刘昊然思索了一下决定不去管这位任性的少爷，他了解陈飞宇是什么样的人，知道对方不会因此陷入危险。  
然后佣人领着他和吴磊去往客房。  
他们穿过长廊，上了两层楼，易宅的设计非常简单，一层是公共空间集合：大厅，餐厅，吧台和厨房，二层是家中人的卧室，私人办公区域和书房，三层则是很多间客房。  
佣人把他们送进屋子里，走之前和他们说大少爷希望他们不要离开房间，有什么需求可以按铃，五点半的时候她会给他们送来晚餐。  
这话里的意思再明白不过了。  
刘昊然看着在自己面前合上的门差点一拳砸上去。  
易家的的确确是大家族，客房里的陈设竟比酒店还要齐全。屋子里只剩下刘昊然和吴磊后，吴磊眨巴着眼睛望向刘昊然。  
“对~不~起~”他拖长了声音和刘昊然说。  
正要给酒店打电话告知他们被困情况的刘昊然听到吴磊带着点不情愿的道歉倒是一下就生不起气来了，他靠着吴磊坐下，低声说。  
“没事。”  
闻言吴磊的眼睛立刻亮了起来。  
“你不生气啦？”  
“嗯，不生气。”  
“那我们打游戏吧？”  
完全没想到吴磊奇妙的脑回路的刘昊然看着笑得灿烂的吴磊也跟着笑了起来。  
“好，等我先给酒店打个电话。”  
他们之后玩了个开心，虽然胜率不高，但是互相甩锅也是个令人愉悦的过程，和吴磊这么一闹倒是把刘昊然从忧心忡忡的情绪中解救了出来。  
外面风雪也一直不见小的迹象，晚饭送来后他们边吃边diss对方的技术，那架势好像之后要solo上百十次才罢休。  
之后他们又打了会游戏，到了晚上就收拾了睡觉。  
半夜一点半多一点时刘昊然悄声爬起来，蹑手蹑脚地蹭到门口，准备打开门时一只手拉住了他。  
被吓得差点动手的小刘借着窗外微弱的光看到吴磊那双亮晶晶的眼睛。  
“一起去。”


	11. 10

10  
刘昊然是在用哨兵能力确认了三层所有的人都睡着了才决定偷偷去书房调查的，不过即使这样他和吴磊还是十分小心地行动。  
他们走下楼梯，向右拐穿过一个房间再右拐就是书房，到了门前吴磊用眼神示意刘昊然让他进去自己在这把风。  
虽然刘昊然觉得没有这个必要，但是还是不忍辜负吴磊的好意，立刻钻进了书房。  
血腥味很重，借着手机微弱的光刘昊然仔细打量起尸体。刺的位置很准确，足以做到一刀毙命。死者面部的肌肉有些僵硬，看来死前经历过比较大的情绪波动。凶器不在现场，应该是被凶手带走或者抛弃。死者坐在书桌旁的椅子上，桌子上摆着一本翻开的《Ellery Queen’s Mystery Magazine》和一只钢笔。  
刘昊然记下这边的场景后，又往窗边去。窗帘是挂起来的，外面的风景一览无余。刘昊然凑到窗户的把手处，放大了视力仔细看了上面的灰尘覆盖程度，最后确定今天应该还没人来打开过这个窗户。

这时候他听到书房里侧的那个方向传来很轻微的声音。  
有人在哭。  
意识到这点的刘昊然立刻向外面跑出去，和吴磊撞上时那哭声已经大了起来，对方也立刻明白了情况。  
他们连转了两个弯，又穿过楼梯，再向左拐，刘昊然这时无比痛恨二层这个环形的结构，终于来到了传出哭声的房门前。  
他们没做犹豫推开门，又开了灯。  
不过屋里并不是什么凶案现场，易一穿着睡衣坐在床上，两只眼睛哭得已经发肿。  
吴磊走过去一边轻拍着对方的背，一边低声安慰她。  
刘昊然皱着眉，心想这女人难道是丧父之痛太过悲伤所以深夜独自哭泣？她床头柜上摆放着安眠药，手机里播放着白噪音——正是之前刘昊然没注意到这个位置异动的罪魁祸首。

外面灯光逐渐亮起，凌乱的脚步声也传来。  
看来易一的哭声加上刚才刘昊然和吴磊跑步的动静把大家都弄醒了。  
最先过来的是就住在旁边的老佣人，她平时应该也负责照顾这位有些障碍的女人。接着是易十，他看到刘昊然和吴磊在屋内时显然神色非常不好。然后是打着哈欠的易百，嘴里骂骂咧咧地过来。几乎一起过来的还有小少爷和陈飞宇，看到这一幕刘昊然挑了挑眉。楼上的访客们也一个个从楼梯那边过来。  
这时候易一在吴磊的安慰下已经停止了哭泣，她先是对身边的吴磊道了谢，然后又用发颤的声音说。  
“我…我摸到了一张脸。”

这话简直像按下了个开关，瞬间让所有人闭了嘴。  
这时候那个有智力缺陷的小男孩跟着易夫人来到了走廊里，他拍着手又咯咯地笑。  
着实叫人慎得慌。  
易十挥了挥手让他夫人赶快带着儿子回房间里呆着不要在这里添乱。回过神来的大少爷拿出了主人作态，先是把矛头对准了刘昊然和吴磊。  
“不知刘先生和吴先生大晚上不睡觉，来我姐姐这里有何事要做？”  
刘昊然头疼的不行。他很想直接摊出警察的身份，但毕竟情况复杂，现在看来凶杀可能还未结束，如果这么做也可能会打草惊蛇。  
正犹豫着如何开口，没想到吴磊起身走到了门口，那双明亮的眼睛盯着易十，接过了话头。  
“易先生，我们是听到了易小姐的哭声才过来的。”  
“两位在三楼竟然比我们这些在二楼的人都听的更清楚，这么快就找了过来？”  
“不知道啊，可能我们耳朵比较好使吧。我觉得三楼应该也有其他客人听到了吧，只是我们比较积极。”  
刘昊然不得不在心里承认，吴磊在理直气壮地装傻上的天赋真的一绝。  
那五个哨兵现在也在走廊里，听了吴磊这话脸色都有些不自然。  
眼瞧着局面又要陷入尴尬，刘昊然却看到吴磊的脸色一变，顺着吴磊的目光看过去，顿时明白了情况。  
访客里少了两个人。

年轻的那个女佣人上楼去找人。下来的时候脸都有些扭曲，几乎是压抑着哭腔在说。  
“他们不见了。”  
说实话，刘昊然对现在这个情况也有点懵。  
他之前并未睡着，一直在用哨兵能力监视着整个三层的动静，除非又是白噪音，否则那些人的动静他不可能注意不到。  
凶杀案一路朝着恐怖故事发展，所有人的脸色都不太好看。  
外面正下着大雪，缆车停载，离开这栋房子显然也无处可去。凭空消失的两个人是什么情况令人费解也令人担忧。  
最后还是易十清了清嗓子，“毕竟已是深夜，请大家都先回房间休息，等到明天我们再行商议。”

刘昊然和吴磊回了房间，这一番折腾下来早没了睡意。他们坐在一起，刘昊然刚从小冰箱里拿出了一瓶汽水，拧开瓶盖时冒出咕噜的气泡声。  
吴磊从口袋里掏出了个小瓶子，递给刘昊然。  
是易一的安眠药。  
“如果易一刚才不是在做梦的话，那这瓶药可能会有问题。”  
刘昊然接过来，拧开盖子。  
“你猜的没错。”  
虽然外表看上去没有异样，但在刘昊然放大了视力和嗅觉之后还是察觉到了古怪。  
这里面的白色药片是重新制成的，上面混合了一些别的东西。  
刘昊然不是什么生化专家，在这种情况下也不可能确定这瓶安眠药的准确成分。他找了张纸把这瓶棘手的东西包起来，刚才他和吴磊在碰这个瓶子时都格外小心，也许等警察来了之后可以试着提取指纹。  
刘昊然挠挠头，又想了想现在的情况。这瓶大概率是毒药的东西似乎证实了这是一场蓄意已久的谋杀未遂，但是这个很容易失败的作案方式又显得太过稚嫩。还有在他眼皮底下消失的那两个访客，这一切都显得太过矛盾和不合理。  
想了好多种可能却总有说不通的地方让刘昊然有点挫败，也许是他安静的时间太久，身边的吴磊看起来很是疲倦。  
在刚才刘昊然沉迷于思考的时候，吴磊一直绷紧了神经警惕着外面的动静，看到刘昊然终于离开了自己的头脑世界他忍不住打了个哈欠。  
然后他被刘昊然拽入了怀里，听到对方低沉而温柔的声音从上方传来。  
“睡吧，我守着你。”


	12. 11

11  
吴磊这一觉睡了很久。  
虽然醒来的时候外面依旧灰蒙蒙的，还在下着雪，看不出是什么时候，但刘昊然已经冒出胡茬的脸和布满血丝的双眼让吴磊确定时间过了很久。  
他感觉自己精力满满。  
而刘昊然需要休息。  
于是吴磊爬了起来，双手压住刘昊然往床上倒。被突然扑倒的刘昊然一时没反应过来，就被卷进一个甜蜜而克制的吻。  
可惜吴磊没打算延长这个举动，很快就放开了刘昊然，俯身看着躺在床上的人，装出一副恶狠狠的语气。  
“快点睡觉！”  
一夜未曾合眼的刘昊然疲惫不已，睡醒了的吴磊在他看来像只上蹿下跳的兔子，不过这只可爱的兔子的这一通操作让他心情很好。  
他并不打算忤逆吴磊的意思。他目前确实需要休息。在经历了一整晚的思考之后，他大概搞清楚了一部分情况，有了一些有把握的猜测。  
他闭上眼，放任自己的意识沉入混沌。

玻璃破碎的声音，女人呼喊的声音，小孩子咯咯的笑声混合着一起传到沉睡的刘昊然耳朵里。  
他忍着头痛从床上起来，有些茫然地环顾四周。  
吴磊不在。  
发现这点的刘昊然心慌得不行，他跌跌撞撞地冲出房间，循着声音的方向往楼下跑。穿过一楼的那片长廊时，一排排画像上的人好像都在对他发出嘲笑。  
他到了大厅。谢天谢地吴磊站在那里，大概是因为听到陈飞宇喊了刘昊然的名字而转过头，直接被刘昊然搂进了怀里。  
结果刘昊然抱还不够，还上上下下摸了个遍，吴磊觉得有些尴尬，但看着刘昊然那确实吓得丢了魂的表情也有点不忍心，于是他们在一边拉拉扯扯了一会儿，直到吴磊羞红了耳朵说别闹了刘昊然才放开对方。  
然后他们不得不回到现实，面对又一场谋杀案和另一具尸体。  
现在是下午六点半，刘昊然刚刚睡了不到三个小时，就得焦头烂额地处理又一次凶案。  
据吴磊所说，他是听到楼下传来尖叫声才下楼的。等到他下楼时就看到易百倒在地上，手脚抽搐，管家似乎在试图进行施救，中年女佣人正在一边转来转去。然后陆陆续续又过来了好几个人，易百不动弹了，管家站起来对大家摇摇头。  
易百死了。  
一直在大厅的女佣人解释了之前的情况，说二少爷也是刚刚来到大厅，手里拽着个酒瓶，一连喝了好几口。然后突然就倒下了，她吓了一跳，大概也是那时候发出了尖叫声，就立刻跑去找管家。然后拉着管家就来给二少爷施救，再之后就是大家都过来了。  
刘昊然看了一下地面，发现溅落一地的酒和被打碎的酒瓶，但离尸体有相当长一段距离。  
他觉得奇怪，问了一句‘是他自己把酒瓶甩出去的吗？’。  
“不是，”接过他话的是陈飞宇，“我们都过来以后，那个小孩也在，看到易百死了之后一直在笑，还不知道什么时候拿起了那瓶被放在桌上的酒就要喝，易夫人立刻把酒瓶夺过来扔了出去。”  
陈飞宇的表情也不太好，他从易千身边走到刘昊然和吴磊这边来，凑近了他们低声继续补充。  
“而且，又有两个客人不见了。”  
外面的雪依旧很大，管家打通了给警察局的又一个电话，报告又一场凶杀案和四人的失踪情况，另一头的警察显然被这案件的严重程度吓了一跳，一而再再而三地郑重表示只要天气情况允许，会立刻派人到现场处理这几起案件。  
刘昊然走过去看酒瓶的情况，在瓶口的碎片上还是发现了抹上去的药物痕迹，又是投毒。  
他锁紧了眉头，现在整栋房子里除了易家的人，吴磊，陈飞宇和他自己以外，剩下的那五个客人都是哨兵。这个巧合不能不令人在意，按照规律，下一次消失的就应该是陈飞宇和吴磊了。  
刘昊然起身，打量这一屋子的人：易夫人和他儿子并不在这里，大概没人会欢迎一个在尸体旁边大笑的男孩。那五个哨兵各各都神情冷漠，刘昊然可以确定他们之中没一个善茬儿。之前逃过一劫的易一坐在沙发上，又在小声地哭，旁边是那个年长的女佣人，似乎对这一切都很无奈，只能一下一下抚摸着易一的背安慰她。沙发另一端坐着另外两个女佣人，这两天的打击下来她们似乎已经变成了行尸走肉，脸上早没了一点血色，好像命不久已。尸体不远处站着管家和易千，管家面色沉重但并无失态，易千脸上还是没什么表情，但是抿紧了嘴唇。  
他最后看的是易十，这位大少爷现在看起来反而所有人里最激动的一个。他的身体一直在剧烈的颤抖，嘴唇泛白，额头上已经湿透，眼神里是混合了恐惧和不解之后透出的一种疯狂。  
刘昊然咳嗽了一声，示意大家注意他这里。  
“他是中毒死的。”  
刘昊然的声音在他正经地说话的时候往往有种让人听信的魔力。  
“我建议我们都留在大厅，聚在一起，以免之后再发生什么事情。”  
刘昊然话音落下，一时没人出声。  
接着是易十勉强压住颤抖而发出的质问。  
“刘先生！这里不是你的地方。你凭什么命令我们？”  
虽然刘昊然手里没有警枪也没有警徽，但他还是决定摆出这个身份，他的责任感让他觉得不能放任事态继续随意发展。  
“我是西三城东城区公安局刑警支队的副队长。我是一名警察，所以我希望大家相信我的判断，听从我的建议。这是出于大家的人身安全考虑最合适的做法。”  
但‘警察’这两个字似乎给了易十莫大的刺激，他好像一下就维持不住一位公子该有的姿态，面目狰狞，咬牙切齿地骂了出声。  
“去他妈的警察！”  
与此同时他掏出了一只手枪，扣动扳机之后是震人心魄的一声枪响。


	13. 12

12  
“刘昊然！”  
“易先生！”  
吴磊和陈飞宇先后喊了出声。  
那颗子弹并不是冲着刘昊然的脑袋或者心脏去的，但是确实是朝着刘昊然的方向，最后是在刘昊然右后方的地毯上留下一块烧焦的痕迹。  
“我没事。”刘昊然对着吴磊说。  
易十似乎有些癫狂，他那把枪仍然指着刘昊然。  
“刘先生，我不管你是来参加老头子宴会的客人，还是什么狗屁的警察，现在我在这儿，就是我说了算。”  
易十又开了一枪。  
那两个女佣人抱在一起瑟瑟发抖，这一下也忍不住尖叫出声。  
当然这一枪还是没有要取刘昊然性命的意思，看起来已经不管不顾一切的易十又大声地说。  
“现在，都滚回自己的房间里。等到雪停前都别想出来，否则别怪我不客气。”  
没人对这句话表示反对，吴磊和陈飞宇显得很激动，但那把正对着刘昊然的枪无疑威胁着他们，他们只能听从易十的安排。  
大厅里最后只剩下刘昊然和易十。  
“刘警官，上楼吧。”  
那把枪仍然对着刘昊然的脑袋，但刘昊然似乎一点也不害怕，他语气甚至还很放松。  
“易先生，我希望你考虑一下我的提议，否则你会后悔的。”  
刘昊然被那把枪指着上了三楼，到了房间门口易十最后对刘昊然说。  
“刘先生，别瞎凑不该凑的热闹。”  
然后他把刘昊然推了进去，接着关上门又在外面反锁了。  
进了屋子的刘昊然扭了扭脖子，吴磊正坐在一边的椅子上，背对着他。  
于是刘昊然走过去，结果没想到看到的是吴磊红了的眼眶。  
“对不起。”  
刘昊然嘴比脑袋快，看到吴磊哭了之后脱口而出。  
吴磊没理他，又转过身背对刘昊然。  
完全反应过来以后刘昊然在背后环住吴磊，把头搁在对方肩膀上，像只大狗一样蹭来蹭去，又继续说。  
“我没事，你知道我是个哨兵啊，他掏枪那时我就看到了，我知道他不是冲着我来的。就算他真的要杀我，我也比他反应快啊。没事的啊磊磊没事的。”  
吴磊扭了下身子，似乎想挣脱开刘昊然，又被刘昊然更用力地搂住，这个姿势不好发力尝试几下无果之后他把头撇过去不理对方。  
“别生气了，磊磊，我主要也是想快点确定凶手，我保证下回不这么干了。”  
吴磊转过了头，声音有点发颤。  
“我知道。我只是…有点怕…”  
后面的声音被刘昊然吞了进去。  
刘昊然吻吴磊，半天都不肯放开，得个空儿呼吸口气就继续把舌头往对方嘴里伸。吴磊上唇薄，被站着的刘昊然压住也拧不过劲儿，只能由着对方一下又一下地搜刮，还得靠着对方渡过来空气呼吸。这一吻直吻到他们口水都溢出来，嘴巴不是一般的酸才肯罢休。  
他们暂时被困在这屋子里，不过好歹没有性命之忧。被哄好了之后吴磊依旧坐在椅子上，从旁边的柜子那随手抽了一本书，又问刘昊然对案件有什么看法。  
正靠在床上闭目养神的刘昊然睁开了眼睛。  
“有个靠谱的想法，但找不到合理的动机。”  
吴磊翻了两页《The Tragedy Of Y》，继续着和刘昊然的讨论。  
“有时候也许动机并不重要，一些很微妙的巧合可能就会促成一场谋杀。”  
听了这话之后刘昊然沉默了一会儿。  
“你觉得消失的人是怎么回事？”  
本以为谈话已经结束，捧着书往下读的吴磊又冷不防被刘昊然问了一句。  
“不知道，但我觉得那些古怪的事往往最后解释起来会很简单。”  
吴磊耸了耸肩，“刘警官，你这样不行啊，不要一直问我，搞不好我会干扰你的判断。”  
刘昊然笑了笑，对吴磊的话不置可否。  
然后刘昊然闭上眼，决定真的休息一会儿。  
等刘昊然醒来的时候外面已经黑透了，但是雪依旧下着，不知道是不是刚睡醒带来的错觉，他觉得外面雪小了些。  
“你醒了啊？”吴磊的声音从书桌那场传来。  
“嗯，现在几点了？”  
“凌晨两点多。”  
没想到一觉睡了六个多小时的刘昊然从床上起来，走到吴磊身边，拉着吴磊起身。  
“你睡一会儿。我感觉外面雪小了不少，说不定很快会停。”  
“嗯，也差不多该停了，都下了三天了。”  
这么想这已经是他们在易宅的第三天了，一个接着一个事件让刘昊然感觉仿佛在这里已经呆了很久似的。  
“啊说起来当时我还只是觉得好玩才答应和陈飞宇一起来的，没想到最后会变成这样。”  
吴磊打了个哈欠，走到床边躺下。  
刘昊然转了转眼睛，似乎想到了什么。  
“当时易家为什么要办这个聚会来着？”他向吴磊问了个莫名其妙的问题。  
“不是让我们解题嘛。”吴磊躺了下来，也没多想，直接回答了刘昊然的问题。  
结果刘昊然很激动地拍了下大腿。  
“你想明白了？”  
“一部分。”

吴磊是被一声枪响惊醒的。  
他立刻从床上起来，看到刘昊然已经在试图暴力拆卸门锁。  
门是个外开门，他们此刻又着急出去，于是吴磊直接对刘昊然喊话一起撞门。  
他们两个大小伙子一起用力还是效果显著的，几下之后不堪重负的门就跟他们一起甩进走廊。  
刘昊然和吴磊踉跄了下，稳定住身形之后刘昊然就往楼梯跑，吴磊也跟着追上去。  
刘昊然去的地方是易十的卧室，虽然他不想承认，但嗅觉和听觉已经帮他在未到达前就确认了有人中枪。  
等到他们到了目的地，就看到了已经倒在地上的易十，一摊鲜血已经流到了门外。  
吴磊俯下身确认易十的情况，发现已经没有呼吸之后向刘昊然打了个手势。刘昊然推开这间屋子里的大衣柜，看到正在躲在里面的易夫人。  
易夫人此时眼睛已经睁到恐怖的程度，嘴里一直在无意识地说着毫无逻辑的话。清楚情况的刘昊然又把柜门给关了上去，径直走进他们卧室的里间，在桌子上翻找一通拿起了笔记本就往外走。  
然后他看到了让他目眦尽裂的一幕。  
管家正拿着枪顶着吴磊的后脑。  
“刘警官，小少爷请你去书房一趟，他想和您聊聊。”


	14. 13

13  
刘昊然走进书房的时候，易千正站在窗边。  
听到了脚步声后，易千转过身来，指了指书桌外侧的一把椅子。  
“刘警官，请坐。”  
刘昊然也没做推辞，直接坐了下来。对面就是老家主那具尸体，血迹已经干涸，伴着尸体的腐烂散发出一股恶心的味道。桌面的陈设没有变动，只多出了一把被透明袋子装着的刀。  
刘昊然看了看，精致的工艺，应当是把价值不菲的小刀。可惜刀刃上有着血迹，大概只能作为证物被警局带走留存。  
刘昊然又去看仍在窗边站着，和刘昊然说过话后复又转回了头继续看着外面的易千。  
“易先生，找我来有什么事？”  
易千闻言回过头来，朝刘昊然这边走过来，停在一个和刘昊然距离很恰当的位置上，面上依旧没什么大的表情。  
“其实你可以叫我千玺。我被老家主收养之后，因为我出生在千禧年，除了家里排下来易千那个名字，他还给了我易烊千玺这个名字。说起来你算是我的师哥，我也曾在塔的西部总部呆过一段时间。”  
刘昊然点了点头，没说话。  
易千于是用平静的语调抛出了邀请。  
“外面雪快停了。”  
“我想和你做个交易。”  
刘昊然听了这话倒是笑出了声。  
小少爷并没觉得冒犯，倒是继续开口解释。  
“拿吴先生来威胁并非出于我的本意。现在他应该和陈先生在一起，当然只要你按照我说的做，我的人会负责把他们送下山。”  
“看来失踪的人都是你安排的。让我猜猜，在这栋房子外面有一个独立的仓库，里面恰好有足够的粮食储备。而且后山也正好有一条荒废的小道，只要雪停了就可以驾车把那些藏起来的人送走。”  
“刘警官的猜测没有问题，我想你大概也已经弄清了事件真相。从第一天晚上你就已经有了怀疑对象，但一直没找到合理的动机解释。第二天的事情发生了以后，你就借着这个机会试探了易十，易十的反应也帮你确定了真相。不过最后你没想到也没能来得及阻止易十的死。”  
“所以既然你也弄清楚了这一切，又为什么还要找我？”  
“雪快停了，不用很久警察就会来了。我需要那本笔记，和这把刀一起作为交给警察的证据。而且我也需要你的帮助，保证我能活到警察来到这里那个时候。”  
“这房子里现在只剩下易家的两个女人和一个孩子，虽然小孩儿手里有把枪，但我想对你构不成威胁。剩下的五个A级哨兵，你是S级的向导吧，应该也不至于放在心上。至于我，你可以放心，我只打算把那本诱发犯罪的笔记交给警察。那把刀的话，其实我没太弄懂你为什么要保留下来，虽然我也不知道那位家主为什么要自杀。”  
刘昊然一席话说得真诚自然，配合他那看起来无害的长相更显恳切。  
“可是这里不只我一个向导啊。”易烊千玺深邃的双眼里有一点暗藏的为难。“而且五个A级哨兵也都和那位向导绑定了，我觉得我对付不了。”  
“你说什么？”刘昊然站了起来。  
“刘警官，你不好奇为什么老家主会死吗？他的确是自杀的。但是他总不会是计划好了要这么做，毕竟他还写了你手里那本笔记。”  
易烊千玺走过刘昊然，来到那具尸体旁边。  
他举起一个移动存储器。  
“答案在这里。”  
“这里记载了S级哨兵向导强化计划的全部资料。”易烊千玺的声音没有大的起伏，但咬字却更重了些。“老家主是这个计划很重要的投资人，收养我也正是因为我曾是这个计划里的成员。这份资料太过全面，以致于一些见不得光的东西也被他看到了。当然完整看过这份资料后他受到了很大的刺激，而且计划的组织者里还有他亲密的家人，所以他在那个人的诱导下选择了结束自己的生命。”  
他把那份存储器抛向刘昊然，刘昊然不解地接住。  
“什么意思？”  
“他们一会儿就要来了，你带着这个，解决他们之后离开这里。两个月后回到西三城时自然会有人来找你。至于里面的内容，我没看过也不建议你看，当然如果你实在好奇的话可以之后找个时间看一下。”  
“五个绑定了向导的A级哨兵，我可对付不了。”  
刘昊然苦笑。  
“你查的到我在塔里的信息，应该知道我只是个A级哨兵吧。”  
易烊千玺站着和刘昊然对望，他坚毅的面部线条此刻显得格外强硬。  
“塔里的B级向导眼神不太好使罢了。不过刘先生应该明白，和我合作才能让塔里的向导继续眼瞎下去。”  
他开口，眼神幽暗，语气笃定，又向刘昊然伸出一只手。  
“合作愉快。”  
刘昊然回握住那只手。  
“看来我也只有这个选择了。合作愉快。”  
刘昊然之后转身离开了书房，不急不缓地走下楼。易百的尸体还躺在不远处。  
大厅里站着五个哨兵，身后是他们的主人。  
易一的双眼依旧没有什么神采，但和之前总是哭着柔柔弱弱的样子不同，现在的她更像一尊雕像，冰冷却带有杀意。  
刘昊然的视线紧紧锁在盲女身上。他对这场战斗并没有十足的把握，但他很清楚最重要的部分是他和易一的精神较量。只要他能控制住易一，那五个哨兵就不足为惧。  
身为哨兵去想控制住向导在正常情况下是个绝对的笑话，但刘昊然有个近乎无穷的精神空间，他用了许多年在里面设计了不少伪装和陷阱。向导通过进入哨兵们的精神空间来控制哨兵的同时，往往也把自己的精神暴露给了哨兵，只不过普通的哨兵并不了解精神攻击的手段，所以才不能做出有效的反击。但刘昊然不一样，他的精神力可能在所有的哨兵里都是属一属二的，而且在塔里学习的时候陈思诚也给他开过几次小灶。他可以利用易一的轻敌来打赢这一场战斗。  
他开放自己的五感，让精神空间的壁垒变得薄弱。如他所料易一那只带着细鳞的青色毒蛇爬了进来。  
刘昊然嘴角划出一个不易察觉的弧度。柴犬已经蓄势待发，准备捕捉猎物。

但是这时候从外面传来焦急的呼喊声，已经开放了五感的刘昊然听得非常清楚。  
吴磊在喊他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为作者笔力太差，第二个案子可能很多地方没有讲明白，所以这里解释一下。  
> 案子中一部分设计来自于小5上一章里看的那本《The Tragedy Of Y》（作者也正是前文里书房那本杂志的Ellery Queen），也是这个原因让我把故事背景设定成了易（Y）家，还拉来了千玺弟弟（这里郑重道歉我写得太ooc了），以及故事里可能还是会有很多bug就请大家谅解一下。  
> 最开始老家主的本意是要把家产给游戏的赢家，所以他在书房设计了一个谋杀情节并写在了笔记本上。而继承人要争夺家产（易十易百单纯是为财，易一是作为成员为了计划的投资）都安插了自己的人来这个聚会，但是刘吴陈三人是意外出现的，易一担心他们和千玺是一伙的（陈主动找千，在易一看来威胁只有同是向导的千），所以影响了老家主导致其选择自杀（易一是盲人不太可能精准刺入心脏），然后那本笔记被易十的孩子拿走了（没有正确认知能力导致他直接按照笔记内容考虑施行犯罪）。第一晚的时候6已经怀疑到了小孩的身上（易一在床上摸脸说明犯罪者身高很矮，当时整栋房子里只有一个身高比较符合这个条件的小孩），但6想不明白这个事件的逻辑且无法排除易十的嫌疑。第二天易百死于易十的毒药（小孩从易十那里弄来的，易十准备毒药也确实是为了家产争夺中使用），易十自己没有用但发现毒药不见了而且导致了易百的死所以情绪失控，6在这个过程中试探了易十确认了他不知情。一直失踪的普通人是千安排的（不想把无关的人牵扯进来，这个过程中千和一在博弈，因为这些人也是易十和易百的人所以易一也放任千把他们弄走）。被锁进屋子里后6理清了前因后果，然后考虑到易十谨慎的态度觉得暂时不会再出事，但是孩子逐渐失控，一心只想完成让其他人死亡的目标，加上易十不设防，所以孩子拿了易十的枪杀了他，然后就是千用5威胁6来帮忙。（6控制住易一使其失去反抗能力，6走以后之后小孩会杀死易一，千只需要呆在屋子里等警察来把拿到的证据交给警察就成了最后的赢家）


	15. 14

14  
吴磊的声音让刘昊然分了一下神。  
精神空间里的战斗胜负往往就在一瞬间。失去了机会的刘昊然只能看着那条毒蛇吐着信子，亮出尖锐的牙齿，要朝着柴犬咬下去。  
但是下一秒，那条蛇却又在刘昊然眼前直挺挺倒了下去。  
与此同时传来的是长廊里匆忙的脚步声。  
从精神空间里抽身出来的刘昊然于是眼睁睁地看着他面前的易一和那五个A级哨兵昏倒在地，而吴磊气喘吁吁地冲到他面前，拉着他的手就往外跑。  
他们穿过长廊，又冲出大门。吴磊二话不说一把把刘昊然塞进越野车里，自己跳上驾驶座就踩下油门驱车开向后山。  
外面的雪已经停了，刘昊然坐在车里，放大的五感帮他听到易宅里的枪响和小孩子的笑声。那声音越来越小，最后变成他自己的心跳，和吴磊的心跳，一起一伏，仿佛在博弈着。  
刘昊然又去瞧吴磊。吴磊的脸色并不好，有些苍白，像是透支了精神又受了极大打击，他估计自己现在也好不到哪里去。  
那倒下的五个哨兵和易一还在刘昊然眼前晃，晃得他眼睛有些干涩。这点干涩又传到他嗓子里去，堵住了他一肚子的疑问。  
他问不出口。  
以常识来说，会发生刚才那样惊人的逆转，是因为有一个更加强大的向导。  
可是这里没其他人了。  
刘昊然的理智提醒他，瞧，只有你旁边的男孩。  
吴磊就是那个向导。

他们一直没有说话，越野车沿着刘昊然之前推测出来的那条后山小道开下了山。吴磊握着方向盘的手一直在颤抖，故而这一段路程其实开得相当不稳，加上积了雪的崎岖道路，可以说相当危险，不过他们最后还是平安无事地回到了北九城，回到了他们离开三日的酒店。  
车子在酒店门外来了个紧急刹车，然后吴磊给了刘昊然一个挺平静的眼神和一句挺无可反驳的下去。  
冰冷而锐利，刘昊然想，就像这几日的风雪和接二连三的凶杀终于撕破了吴磊那张单纯的，美好的假面，露出他是一个成熟的战士的真相。  
刘昊然没说什么，从车上下来，然后又看着那辆车拐了个弯离他而去。  
他站在旋转门口，想起几天前他和吴磊刚来到这里时。男孩和他身子紧贴着在寒风里共享一点可怜的体温取暖，毛糙的头发蹭在他的脖子，他们黏着彼此往这个门里钻。  
想着这些，他忽然不是很想进去了，于是他掏掏口袋，想点支烟，却发现口袋里只有易烊千玺给他的存储器。  
摸到那个小小的硬硬的东西的时候，刘昊然想起易烊千玺的话。  
“至于里面的内容，我没看过也不建议你看，当然如果你实在好奇的话可以之后找个时间看一下。”  
那个存储器是他的潘多拉之盒，里面有他现在迫切想要知道的关于吴磊的真相，但他也隐隐觉得如果他打开了这个盒子，他和吴磊之间势必会有一场灾难。  
不过，在吴磊的面具被撕下的时候，大抵他的心也被搅了稀烂，剥去了柔软而只剩下血淋淋的坚硬。

刘昊然回到了酒店的房间，在之前还不忘和前台的工作人员解释了一下情况，对凶杀案当然一字未提，他相信易烊千玺应该能处理好情况。毕竟之前刚被困时也告知了酒店，这块儿倒也没怎么费刘昊然的口舌。  
然后他坐在房间里，把那个存储器插入了他随身带的电脑里。  
打开文件看到的东西却和他预料的并不相同。  
储存器里是一份很正规的记录文件。详细记载了S级哨兵向导强化计划从92年开始的每一项相关事件，包括了初始创办人，投资者，计划目的以及每一届的成员信息。  
让刘昊然不得不引起注意的是在一些成员的名字后面跟着的附加内容，在括号里面是简单的三个字——已叛出。  
成员信息只包括了姓名，性别，出生年份，计划参与年份以及技能强化特性，没有提及这个‘已叛出’的详细信息，刘昊然也只能皱着眉头继续往下看，直到看到一个他有些眼熟的名字。  
白敬亭。  
白敬亭（已叛出）  
男，1992，S级哨兵，2007年加入。  
技能强化方向为分析能力及远程监控能力。  
短短几行字让刘昊然翻来覆去看了好几遍，看到最后他甚至有些凄惨地笑出了声。  
谢珏的案子里一些细节在他脑子里争先恐后地冒出来：王迎死亡现场那个维持秩序的瘦高老师，给了他破案方向的那份辅导员笔录，李子木同时也是吴磊所在的六号宿舍楼还有他和吴磊在一起的时候听到对方给室友打电话常常喊的‘白哥’。  
这些都指向了他眼前这份资料所记载的这个人，西城大学新生辅导员，吴磊的室友以及一位S级哨兵。  
他又想起他和吴磊初次见面时突然的头疼，他在麻辣烫店调查时吴磊突然的闯入，他们对话时吴磊关于谢珏身份的暗示还有谢珏原来居住的房子的爆炸。  
这些疑点不是不曾令他生疑，但是之前他一直刻意逃避着去正视，在心里不停宽慰自己就只是恰巧。但现在吴磊的室友白敬亭是个S级哨兵，而吴磊大概率是个S级向导的事实就摆在刘昊然眼前，他只能承认一件事。  
谢珏的案子是一场认真排好的戏，白敬亭和吴磊是两个兢兢业业的演员，而刘昊然是唯一的观众，还是个很够格的好观众。他全心全意地投入进这场表演，甚至拿出了比演绎者更多的情感与真心，让自己变成了一个滑稽的笑话。  
像刘昊然这种级别的哨兵，即使是S级向导，比如易一和易烊千玺，都未必能对他成功做出精神暗示或者对他的精神念头加以引导让他忽略一些东西，但吴磊做到了。他到现在才发觉：在那个瓢泼大雨的夜晚，那条昏暗的小巷子里，他们刚刚遇见的那一刻，吴磊就在他的精神空间里留下了足迹。  
所以那之后，他心甘情愿地踏入一场为他准备好的舞台，无知无觉地按着画好的路线前进，甚至自大狂妄地以为自己找到了真相，其实那不过是他的情人给他编织的骗局。  
刘昊然对着屏幕上白敬亭的资料愣了一会儿，之后就快速下翻文件的内容，因为其他的成员信息对他已经毫无兴趣，丧失了耐心的他只想快点找到另一个名字。  
只花了他十几秒的时间，白敬亭下方没两页他就看到了自己的目标。  
吴磊（已死亡）  
男，1999，S级哨兵，2010年加入。  
技能强化方向为伪装能力，精神渗透能力及精神攻击能力。


	16. 15

15  
已死亡？  
S级哨兵？  
看到了吴磊信息的刘昊然差点把鼠标捏碎，那一瞬间甚至认真考虑起了重名的可能。他又揉了揉眼睛，努力睁大再去看屏幕。  
然而屏幕上的文字内容没有任何变化。  
刘昊然还在因为这短短几行话发愣，却传来了推门的声音，他下意识合上了电脑，然后抬起头和进了屋子里的吴磊视线直直对上。  
一时他们都没有说话。  
他们，两个在过去三天都没怎么休息过的人，两个刚刚目睹了不少死亡的人，现在都一副憔悴的样子，彼此看着对方。于是刘昊然心里柔软的一部分又冒了头，他觉得吴磊只要稍微示个弱道个歉他可能就会脑子一热原谅对方。  
可惜他只听到了一句硬生生的“易烊千玺和你说了什么？”。  
刘昊然闻言站了起来，朝门口的吴磊走过去。  
“你觉得他说了什么？他不知道你是个向导。他只把你当成威胁我的筹码而已。”  
刘昊然说这话时死死盯着吴磊。  
他比吴磊稍微高一点点，微微低下的视线会给人很强的压迫感，不过吴磊大概并不吃这一套，只是有一些不耐烦地看回去，看起来似乎也没对刘昊然说的话有什么异议。  
“好。”吴磊转了转眼睛，又补充道，“我的确是个向导。”  
听到这里刘昊然握紧了拳头。  
吴磊还在继续说，“既然这样，我们也算互不相欠了。反正我们都知道彼此一些秘密，就这样好聚好散吧。”  
敛去了笑容的那张脸上没什么大的情绪，口中却能吐出让刘昊然几近绝望的话来。  
短短几个小时面前的人好像完全变了个样，刘昊然苦涩地想，或许是因为终于不用再继续和他搞什么扮演恩爱情侣的原因。他陷在对自己一厢情愿的感情的悲痛与怨恨里，没能注意到吴磊说出这话时身体不自然的颤抖。  
吴磊说完了话，没等到刘昊然的回应，只当他是默认了便转身要离开，下一秒却发现自己被刘昊然强行拽了回来又被大力抵在门侧的墙壁上，对方死死地桎梏着他不让他动弹，同时还把门一把关上了，发出一声锁住的动静。  
“刘昊然，你——”  
刘昊然整个身体都紧紧地贴着吴磊，又腾出了一只手捂住吴磊的嘴打断他的话。  
“我们还有帐没算清楚呢。”  
那一刻，刘昊然觉得吴磊精致的面具被撕开了一点点，因为他看起来像被激怒了，用了牙齿咬住了堵着他嘴巴的刘昊然的手。  
刘昊然吃痛，稍稍放松了一点力量，得了空的吴磊用了力推开了刘昊然，嘴里骂骂咧咧地就要往外走。  
然后又一次被刘昊然拽了回来，不过这次更惨烈一点，刘昊然直接把他扑倒在了地上。  
“你他妈——”  
吴磊的骂声在看到刘昊然的脸时生生打住。  
那张大多数时候都温和近人的脸此刻正变得凶狠异常，抓着他的手臂用力到让他感觉疼痛的程度，那双带着血丝的眼睛里是看到了猎物的狂热。  
被这样的刘昊然控制住的吴磊感到一点恐惧，还有一点事情失去控制的狂躁，他想要扭转局势，于是小心翼翼地开口。  
“刘——唔——”  
刘昊然咬住了吴磊的喉结。  
他用了力，虎牙咬破了那块儿薄弱的皮肤，漫出一点香甜的血腥味。  
他又来回啃噬那块地方，像是要完成什么标记一样。一边断断续续地问着毫不相干的问题，一边堵住吴磊想回答的喉咙。  
他看着吴磊的眼睛似乎蒙上了一层水雾，试着转移了目标，贴上对方的嘴唇。  
结果遭到了吴磊的有效反抗，刘昊然的嘴唇被咬破了，流出来的血和苍白的脸色更衬得吴磊的嘴唇红得艳丽。  
在刘昊然的视野里便是一副更让人失控的样子，他知道自己的理智已经远走高飞，说出的话都刻薄又带着酸劲儿。  
“你要走？去哪？去找你那个哨兵室友和你绑定吗？”  
这话说出口让刘昊然有种诡异的放松感，又忍不住在心里嘲笑起自己，原来在那些厚重的被欺骗的愤怒下还藏着股强烈的嫉妒。  
然后刘昊然看到吴磊瞪大了眼睛，难以置信已经快变成四个大字写在他脸上。反应过来之后吴磊完全沉下了脸色，不顾刘昊然用力到快要扭断他的手腕的力量强行挣脱开来，又翻过身把刘昊然压在身下，一拳朝着刘昊然的脸招呼了过去。  
他们在酒店房间里扭打起来，从地上爬到桌上，又从桌上滚到床上。  
他们叫嚣着的复杂情绪最后都变成本能的肉体欲望。之前开放了太久感官通道的刘昊然拉着吴磊往结合热里坠，他们胡乱地搞在一起，也不知道下一秒对上的是亲吻还是撕咬，触碰的是抚摸还是拳头。

等到第二天刘昊然醒来时，面对的是一片空空的房间。  
空气里弥漫的情绪味道仿佛是昨夜温存留下的最后痕迹。他看了看正趴在一旁的无精打采的柴犬，抓过来撸了几下权当安慰。  
他当然知道自己精神动物不高兴的原因：昨天他们搞到激烈时他一度试图和吴磊结合，只是他一次次用力的顶撞只是逼出了对方的泪水，精神壁垒却一直死守着他的侵略，不给他任何进入的机会。他又翻来覆去地折腾对方，但也最多仅收获了吴磊带着泣音的拒绝。甚至到最后他连吴磊的精神动物都没见到影，他们接吻，抚摸对方，建立不能更紧密的肉体联系，然后他连进入对方的世界的资格都没捞到。  
想到这里他烦躁起来，他找了一圈翻出手机，用岌岌可危的电量试图给吴磊打个电话，没人接听，又点进微信，如他所料对方也拉黑了他。  
即使是科技发达的现代社会，人和人断绝联系似乎也并不是一件难事。  
他紧紧攥着手机，想着这算什么，分手炮吗？他生气又无奈，想要追去西三城看看吴磊是不是要继续当他的大学生，又对着自己这个想法觉得可笑。  
然后他的手机跳出了一条微信通知，刘昊然发现他的心脏可耻地加速了。  
不过那条消息不是来自于现在不知身在何处的吴磊，而是陈飞宇。  
陈阿瑟 10:03  
出来吃午饭？


	17. 16

16  
刘昊然最后和陈飞宇约在了他们之前碰头的那家饭店。  
从出租车上下来进入店里，扑上来的热气让刘昊然感觉活了过来。下过雪后的北九城冷得过分，从车上到店里这一小段路他都觉得血液要冻僵了。  
何况现在只有他一个人了，没人会和他挤成一团取暖。

他在陈飞宇对面拽把椅子坐下。过来见陈飞宇也是考虑过的结果，他估计易烊千玺之前肯定影响了那一堆被他偷偷送出来的普通人的记忆，但是当时吴磊又回易宅找他应该是易烊千玺意料之外的事情，他不确定最后剩下的人都知道些什么，也不确定陈飞宇最后记忆里留下了什么，就过来试探下这位凭一己之力把他弄到如今这个样子的少爷。

陈飞宇看刘昊然坐下以后，又扭头望门外看了几眼，确定没有其他人了之后他又转回头问刘昊然。  
“吴磊呢？没一起来？”  
听到那个名字后刘昊然脸色肉眼可见地黑了下来，落在陈飞宇眼里吓了一跳，就又追问了一句。  
“你们闹矛盾了？”  
闻言刘昊然苦笑了下，然后扔出一句差点把陈飞宇吓掉椅子的话来。  
“我们分手了。”  
听清了刘昊然的话，陈飞宇的手砰地砸在桌子上，弄出了不小的动静，也引来了几束夹杂着不解和责备的目光。  
刘昊然又看了一眼难以置信的陈飞宇。他清楚地知道自己和吴磊之间变成现在这样怪不到陈飞宇身上，甚至他这位兄弟还拉他早日出了苦海，当然让他现在对这位少爷说什么好话自然也不可能，加上他本来也有自己的目的，所以开了口想换个讨论方向。  
“不说了，你这两天怎么样？”  
“能怎么样？被困在酒店呗，也挺无聊的。易家那个宴会也取消了，我估计是白跑了一趟了。”  
陈飞宇的语气听着轻松又带着点幽怨，倒是让刘昊然放下心来。  
“那你就当来旅游吧。”  
陈飞宇听了这话脸上有点不自然地抽搐，忍不住吐槽。  
“不是，我脑子抽了冬天来大西北旅游，你以为谁都像你和吴磊似的有那个情趣——”陈飞宇的话生生被他自己截断，他吸了口气又开口“对不起啊。”  
正赶上服务员端了新的菜上来，觉得有些头疼的刘昊然直接说了句“吃饭”，打断陈飞宇尴尴尬尬地道歉。  
他们低下头各吃各的饭，没再说话。

到结账的时候，刘昊然才有些感慨地意识到对于看起来没心没肺的陈飞宇这个当事人，易宅的一堆烂事是不存在的。  
后来他们站在外面等车，刘昊然问陈飞宇，“被在意的人欺骗了很重要的事情，你会想要什么？”  
陈飞宇松松垮垮地站着，听到刘昊然的问题好像挺认真的思考了一下，才回答。  
“真挚的道歉吧。”  
“要是得不到呢？”刘昊然又追问。  
陈飞宇没说话，他稍稍挺直了背，正午的阳光打下来，倒是给他了点忧郁的氛围，透出些盖不住的矜贵来。  
在沉默了足够刘昊然以为得不到答案的时间后，他听到了一声清浅的叹息。  
然后陈飞宇缓缓开口。  
“那就，算了吧。”

回了酒店后，刘昊然收拾起行李。装好了箱子后他才打开手机软件，查最近的航班又订了张晚上的票。  
到酒店前台退房的时候他本来以为会遇到麻烦，后来才发现吴磊处理好了一切情况。他曾经不无恶意地想过昨天晚上吴磊是落荒而逃，但现实是吴磊走的干脆利落也没犯一点差错。  
前台的工作人员是个二十出头的小姑娘，她敲着键盘输入信息的同时想起了昨天夜里另一位客人突然来办理手续的样子。那位客人虽然镇定，但从声音到整个身子都在发抖，决绝的步入深夜的寒风中的背影让她看了都有些心疼。现在不是北九城的旅游旺季，到早上交班时她也只服务了那一位客人。没想到休了一个白天后到晚上刚一重新上班就又碰到了那间住房的另一位客人来退房。  
年轻的女孩是北九城土生土长的住民，没见过什么大的世面，也没什么深刻的感情经历，只是在工作的时候见过了许多张面孔，此时此刻她却觉得再不会有比这两个人更难过的人了。  
那种难过不显山不露水，藏在话语里压抑的尾音，藏在下意识向左或向右偏转的视线，藏在他们所有利落的动作中的一点点的不舍与犹豫。  
她输入完最后几位数字，把身份证件递给对面沉默高大的男人。  
“祝您一路顺风，欢迎下次光临。”然后又用几不可闻的声音补充了一句。  
“也祝你们早日和好。”  
她看到男人整理证件的动作因着这句话停滞了一下，又好像听到了一句谢谢。

北九城机场，候机室。  
刘昊然坐在几乎没什么人的候机室里，对着手机浏览酒店信息，订明天的酒店。  
办好后他闭上眼睛仰头靠在座位上。  
他不是没头脑发热想回西三城，只不过他坐在酒店的沙发上订机票时突然想起了陈飞宇说的那句算了吧。他想起那时候的陈飞宇，越发确定那句话不只只是说给他听的。  
毕竟陈家二少身份特殊，从小就和哨兵向导们混得不错，一个向导真的能像对其他普通人那样轻易改变他的记忆吗？  
但他决定算了。  
刘昊然觉得自己应该是要比陈飞宇更理智的人，所以那个他以为会在感情上一往无前的人都可以轻轻叹口气说句算了的时候，他看着密密麻麻的航班信息，挑了去祖国正南方的班次。  
算了吧。  
他想。

飞机起飞后已是深夜，乘客大多都睡着，只是时不时传来小孩子哭闹的声音，刘昊然睡不着，借着小灯打开手机删东西。  
删电话号码，删好友，删照片，删聊天信息。  
他做这些时并没感到什么难以忍受的心痛，只觉得迷茫，像在凌乱气流中飘忽的飞机，不知何处坠落。

他去了好多个城市，从南部大区又到了东部，又横穿整个中部去了西区塔的总部，不过他的老师没在，他只在他呆了几年的地方随处看看，和一些老朋友见了见面，也认识了一些新朋友。  
等到他回到西三城，已经是三月中旬。拖着行李走出机场大门时，一个看起来和他年龄相仿的男人走过来和他打招呼。  
“你好，我是塔之前派来调查谢珏的案子的专员王俊凯，很高兴认识你。”  
王俊凯非常公式化地伸出了手，刘昊然回握，其实经过漫长的旅行他现在很疲惫，不是很想再费力应付塔的人，但还是合乎社交礼仪地说了一句“很高兴认识你”。  
然后他看到王俊凯笑了笑，露出颗小虎牙，压低了声继续说。  
“我也要替千玺谢谢你，有空的话，我们聊聊？”


End file.
